Broken beyond repair
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: When Pyro thinks he's become too mellow, due to his new son Ember, he lashes out. Not only does he cast a spell to make Flash human, and has Yuki cast a spell of pure malice on Jack and Mantha, but he has an old, hypnotized vampire from Jack's past kidnap Fatch and Thatch when they're at their lowest. The others must save them, before this vamp carries out his very dark plans.
1. Ultimate plan

**I'm going to say this now. This story... will be very dark and sad. And if you do not like this form of story, please, don't read it. I won't be offended. I just don't want anyone to be uncomfortable or too sad.**

 **Sorry I'm being weird, but truly, this will be a VERY dark and sad story. Please read with caution.**

* * *

Pyro smiled lightly as he purchased the items he needed from the magic shop, turning to the left slightly to watch his son Ember gathering up his supplies. He had to admit, he hadn't been too keen on Ember at first. What with the kid randomly appearing and all. But now he... he couldn't picture his life without the kid. Ember was truly a joy to have around. No matter what the other demons said.

About a week had passed by since Pyro had learned to completely accept the boy and, he had to say, he really was glad he had accepted Ember. The younger was sort of like a little beckon of hope to him and his Yuki. Maybe even to Wulfric. And he couldn't help but love, adore, and respect that about Ember. Little ray of sunshine he was.

The pair began to leave the shop, fully preparing to go home. Yuki was probably starting dinner by now, as things had been relevantly calm and slow paced for the group as of late. Since Ember came along. Pyro and Yuki felt it would be best to ease Ember into their dark ways. Ember had said they could be evil if they wanted, as he wouldn't try to change them, but that he wouldn't help them be evil. And Pyro could respect that. Technically the kid was 18, so he guessed he could make his own decisions.

Suddenly Pyro could hear some laughing. Laughing from one of the demons on the streets of Darkhaven. Pyro couldn't help but wonder why there was laughing though. What could've been so humorous. This laughing soon seemed contagious, spreading to the other demons as well. Pyro hated this. He wanted to know what was going on.

Turning to Ember, he handed the other the groceries, and told him to head home. Mentally thinking and feeling like he'd be growing violent. Thankfully Ember did as he was told no questions asked. He was a good kid.

Turning to the horde of demons, Pyro decided to incite some fear into them, as their laughter was beginning to grow bothersome. The hellfire STOMPED his foot into the ground harshly, creating a small earthquake and hellfire to shoot up where his foot landed, almost immediately shutting all the demons up. Thank the hellhounds for that as well, for he really DID feel close to getting violent.

" Alright! "

Pyro roared, his eyes now glowing a pure neon blue.

" Why are you all laughing?! What in hell's name could POSSIBLY be so d*** funny?! "

The growd remained silent, no demon DARING speak their humor to the king of hell it seemed. Which seemed smart and strategic truly, but it just irritated Pyro further. For when HE asked a question, he would get an answer. And if he didn't, then... all hell would break loose quite literally.

The hellfire stamped his foot once more, generating a much larger earthquake this time around. All the demons were shaking and screaming.

" I asked you all a question! Now speak up before I start slaughtering! "

The demons began to squeak and shriek, no doubt terrified to the bone. And Pyro loved it. He loved having them afraid while he was trying to find out what had happened to cause the demons to start laughing like they had.

Finally a shaking demon, a normal fire demon, slowly walked forward and up to Pyro. Looking like he was about to pass out from fear even. And the hellfire loved it to bits.

" S-s-sir, I... "

The demon stuttered.

" I... made a comment, and... everyone... started laughing- I didn't mean for it to escalate so far- "

" What did you say, maggot? "

Pyro snarled, glaring and raising an eyebrow, getting a scared little "Eep" from the other.

" I-I said I... noticed you seemed a bit more... calm, these days. Since that... E-Ember kid came into your life... "

The hellfire felt his eyes twitch, figuring out why the demons had been cackling in such a way now. Calm... in demon lingo, it meant soft. Weak. Unimpressive and even pathetic. No wonder they'd all be laughing. They found him weak and pathetic. Glaring, the hellfire began to look around the crowd.

" So that's it, huh? "

He hissed lowly, simply feeling the fear emanating off the demon horde.

" You all think I've grown soft now that I've got Ember? "

While no one spoke up, Pyro knew the answer. And he soon realized that... if they DID think he was getting soft then... it... would only be a matter of time before they began to mock him. And he didn't want that. He didn't want them to mock him. He had to prevent it in some way.

And... he had just the way.

He hadn't said anything to Yuki or Wulfric, but... he had been working on something as of late. It was a MASSIVE evil plan. One, that if successful, would certainly turn everything around. It would kill three birds with one stone. And it gave him the opportunity to mess with Jack Bannette once more...

Grinning widely, his hair bursting in hellfire, he looked out amongst the crowed, loving their shuddering appearances.

" ... News flash people. "

Pyro growled lowly, his tone now colder than ice and extremely demonic.

" I ain't gone soft. I'm fact, I'm about to unleash... one of the most ULTIMATE plans ever. One that won't fail in fact. So before any of you DARE tell me I'm soft again, remember... this plan... WILL BRING ABOUT A TRUE WORLD OF CHAOS! "

The hellfire soon BURST into hysterical laughter, head thrown back and wings spread wide. Feeling like he would FINALLY win the war with this plan. And nothing could stop him this time. Especially when Flash's most powerful pawns were eradicated.

First things first... he needed to get his hands on Jack Bannette.

* * *

 **Oof. Interesting start, no? Pyro's not holding back this time around.**

 **Hope the start was alright.**


	2. Reflecting

**This is going to be a more simple chappie. I plan on making this whole story a decent length, so be ready for occasional filler chapters.**

 **Anyway, enjoy.**

 **P.S. first half will have a few flash backs... which I pray won't be too long winded for you all.**

* * *

Jack smiled, flaring and pulling his fist back, soon thrusting it in front of him, the students soon doing the same. Today was obviously self defense Monday, something he'd started a while back for the young students, and he was impressed by how well everyone seemed to be doing. Admittedly Fatch, Jake and a select few others were no surprise to be seen doing well, but it was still great to see. Everyone else also seemed to be learning so fast too. It was indescribable to him.

To be honest, Jack had been reflecting a lot lately. On where he was now with his family and how he was a teacher now. On how he was seemingly finally breaking through with Fatch. And on how... evil... he once was.

* * *

 _Ra pulled back at the sight of Fatch being struck. What the heck was he looking at?! The demon turned towards the camera, eyes completely red, and slowly grinned, his sharp teeth sending shivers down the mummy's spine. Was this guy Fatch's old caretaker._

 _" Hey you. "_

 _Ra gasped; did that guy just... talk to him?! The shadow demon grinned further and got closer to the screen. Then he placed his hands on it before his hands actually went THROUGH the screen. Ra screamed and ran up against the wall. The demon looked at him and smiled wickedly before completely crawling through the screen. He got to his feet and placed his hands on his hips._

 _" Thanks, bandage boy, for saving me from that accursed video tape! "_

 _He growled out, empathizing the last part. Suddenly his body became that of a shadows and he seemingly melted to the floor, rushing over to the creature and becoming whole again. He slammed a hand against Ra's shoulder, pinning him to the wall. He grinned at the sight of how scared he was._

 _" Because you let me out of that tape, I'll spare your pathetic little life. But don't get in my way, or else! "_

 _Ra practically nodded his head off, bringing further satisfaction to the demon as he let him go. Ra rubbed his now aching shoulder, watching the other walk away._

 _" Who... who are you? "_

 _He asked, trying to sound brave. The other gave him one look before grinning evilly._

 _" Jack. Jack the shadow demon. "_

 _Jack was about to walk away when he added._

 _" Oh and if you see Fatch or Lexi, tell them I'm looking for them. "_

 _What?! The demon disappeared and Ra was left there to shake in his bandages._

* * *

 _" Well... I DON'T think so. "_

 _Everyone gasped at the new voice, Lexi jumping up and hitting her head on the table. Casper looked around, searching for the source of the noise before he found it. There, phasing through the wall, was the shadow demon Jack. He was grinning, holding something in his hand. Everyone screamed and backed into the wall, only getting a demonic grin from the dark one._

 _" Oh relax. I just came here to get my revenge. "_

 _He said shamelessly as he lifted what was in his hand, reviewing it was a tape._

 _" What's that? "_

 _Casper said, the only one brave enough to ask. Jack smirked._

 _" Huh. You're brave kid. "_

 _He said flatly._

 _" My revenge against Fatch for sealing me in that accursed tape. "_

 _Lexi looked down in shame; so he did blame Fatch for what she did... Jack placed the tape in the TV set the headmasters had placed in here for the gargoyles._

 _" I just thought you all deserved to see how the PRINCE grew up. "_

 _Ouch. That was cold. Forcing everyone to see his memories was harsh. But how did he even get them...? Guess this demon was stronger than they thought. Jack then gave one final grin before clicking a button in the TV._

 _" Oh, and if anyone doesn't watch I'll kill you on the spot! "_

 _He growled. Casper gulped in regret before focusing in the screen._

* * *

 _Thatch was panting harshly, placing one hand on the wall, the other on his chest. He hadn't run that fast in years. He was in the school courtyard, a fair distance away from the shadow demon. Hopefully. The creature slid to the ground, panting harder. His lungs were never very strong, but then again vampires never had very strong lungs._

 _" You know Fatch... "_

 _He jumped as he heard a voice. THE voice._

 _" I thought you had stronger lungs. And that you'd run faster. "_

 _The demon phased through the wall, causing Thatch to screech and back up. Jack smirked and passed through, standing a good couple of feet above the creature. Without warning, the creature was thrown a GREAT deal back as Jack kicked his rib cage. Thatch tried his best to catch his breath, but the wind had been knocked out of him. He groaned harshly as a foot was pressed against his injured side._

 _" You're pathetic. "_

 _Thatch was about to retort, when he felt something colder than ice take hold of his neck, lifting him from the ground. The creature choked violently, trying to claw his away from the demons grasp._

 _" Any last words Fatch? "_

 _Thatch cracked one eye open to look at him, feeling his dreaded acid tears work their way into his eyes._

 _" I... I'm not... "_

 _Jack raised an eyebrow._

 _" Out with it! "_

 _" He's trying to say you've got the wrong vampire. "_

 _Jack jumped, dropping the child and turned just in time to have a rock hit his face. He hissed, backing up a little in shock._

 _Fatch smirked before rushing over to Thatch, who was coughing violently. The older began to rub circles along his back, trying to ease the pain. Not being able to breathe was extremely painful for a vampire. It was one of their few faults. That, and Thatch wasn't very strong._

 _" Thatch, did he hit you? "_

 _He wasn't going to ask the obvious question "are you ok" because it was obvious he wasn't. He was crying after all. The younger nodded once he calmed down a bit, clutching at his rib cage. Fatch would've inspected it, if it weren't for Jack being right there. The prince gently had Thatch lay down, and then untied his own favored cape, laying it on top of the other._

 _" Stay down. Try not to move. "_

 _Thatch nodded softly, and Fatch had to smile a bit before getting up. Now for the moment he'd been dreading: fighting Jack._

 _The demon snarled, the red completely overtaking his eyes. In other words... he was WAY beyond mad right now._

 _" You little brat! "_

 _He roared, actually making Fatch cringe a bit._

 _" We took you in! What more do you want to take away from me?! "_

 _Fatch blinked, an extremely confused look crossing his face._

 _" What are you... talking about...? "_

 _Jacks glare deepened, rage clearly beginning to grab him._

 _" Don't play dumb! "_

 _Fatch felt his ear pull back a little as he heard rushing footsteps. ' Oh crud. ' He thought in frustration. ' They shouldn't be here. ' Suddenly Jack lunged at him, quickly pinning him to the ground. Fatch cringed a good deal, getting the demon to grin widely._

 _" I see. "_

 _He said in amusement._

 _" You're still afraid of me. "_

 _Now the prince growled, trying to pull away, but sadly had no such luck. The shadow then picked him up by the neck and held him against the wall. And he did something rather unexpected: he whistled. In a matter of SECONDS, Fatch was pressed against the wall by shadows. Jack grinned._

 _" There, now, just let me take care of my "daughter". "_

 _" Don't you dare hurt her! "_

 _Everyone looked confused for a minute, until the voice stepped out of the crowd. Casper._

 _" Casper, what are you doing?! "_

 _Lexi whispered, horrified. Casper smiled a bit nervously._

 _" Helping. "_

 _Jack sneered, finding this more amusing than threatening._

 _" ... Cute. "_

 _He muttered._

 _" Didn't know my daughter had MORE loser friends. But fine. "_

 _With a snap of his fingers, a shadow in the shape of a hand came over, holding a bow and arrow. Jack quickly picked them up._

 _" You see this? "_

 _He asked, holding up the arrow._

 _" This is a special arrow. It was specially made for getting rid of ghosts. "_

 _Almost everyone gasped. (The exception being Thatch, who was on the verge of passing out.) Jack just grinned. He snapped his fingers again and two shadows grabbed Casper by the arms, forcing him to his knees. The ghost gasped and struggled with all his might to pull away, just entertaining the shadow demon further._

 _" In all technicality, you can't really kill a ghost. But this little baby can send 'em to the afterlife. "_

 _Jack lined up the arrow and prepared to shoot._

 _" Say goodbye ghosty. "_

 _Time seemed to stand still as the arrow was fired. Everyone stared in horror as it flew._

 _" NO! "_

* * *

 _... Fatch had never seen this side of Jack before. It proved how little he knew about the guy. Just then the demon stood up, shaking in what appeared to be his anger returning._

 _" No. "_

 _He muttered, wiping around to face the prince, eyes a deep crimson again._

 _" It's fine. I need to make you pay for what you've done. "_

 _For what he's-? What the heck had HE ever done to HIM?! Fatch growled, having to force his inner demon to remain at bay._

 _" What have I EVER done to you?! "_

 _This little out burst seemed to enrage the demon further as he stomped with what seemed to be all his might._

 _" DON'T PLAY DUMB! "_

 _He roared, advancing in on the now backing up, slightly trembling vampire._

 _" YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID! "_

 _... No. No he really didn't. What on earth could he have done to make this demon so mad at him? He remembered the first few weeks he'd been with them. Jack, his wife Vivianna, and Lexi were all so nice. But... then Vivianna was..._

 _Fatch gasped as it finally dawned on him. Vivianna meant the world to Jack! She was the thing that kept him from embracing his inner demon! And once she died, he gave into his grief. And finally... gave into his rage. Once a demon gives in to any negative emotion (fear, anger, jealousy) they are no longer human enough to control themselves. All that's left is their demon selves. That was what happened with Jack. And now it was all linked to Fatch because... HE... had killed Vivianna._

 _He couldn't remember how he'd done it, but apparently Lexi had been there. And the only reason shed forgiving him was because she knew it wasn't really him doing it. It was the demon in his soul. Fatch looked down, a look of blank understandment spreading his face. Jack had seen the killing... but he hadn't seen that the boy was possessed. He blamed her death solely on him._

 _" ... Oh... "_

 _Fatch muttered softly before looking up at the enrage nether creature with a pleading look._

 _" Jack, if you'd just let me explain- "_

 _" THERE'S NOTHING TO EXPLAIN! "_

 _Jack yelled, shoving Fatch into a wall. Fatch groaned, feeling air escaping his system._

 _" SHE'S GONE BECAUSE OF YOU! "_

 _Fatch felt his need to fight begin to fade. Jack was alone in his hate because of him... he had to fix this. Demon rule: a demon will not back down until the victim rights his wrong. Meaning, he had to make it up to this guy if he wanted to live. That, and he wanted to fix this._

 _... But first he'd have to get away from the demons grasp._

 _Fatch did the only thing he could think of: he kneed the other. Which, of course, is always painful. Jack actually doubled over, giving Fatch time to run away. Normally the creature would never run, but now he lacked the choice. He needed to find a spell and cast it. The one problem? Fatch had never been good at his magic._

* * *

Jack shuddered greatly, actually feeling... sick. Sick by how disgusting and cruel he once was. He... despised how he once was. He was so sadistic and cruel to everyone. Especially Fatch. He wished he could change it but... he couldn't.

Looking forward, finally returning to reality, he found the class looking at him funny. He soon realized he'd stopped abruptly, leaving them all hanging. Blushing bright, he was very grateful when the school bell rang. He quickly dismissed everyone and rushed into the school halls.

Once certain he was alone, he sighed, leaning against the wall and soon slipping to the ground. He was so glad everything truly WAS in the past. True he still had much to make up for, but he would go through it. He'd march on through proudly. For everything that had happened... was in the past.

Jack took a deep breath, slowly beginning to... let his true feelings out.

 _" For what was once to be a prison_

An endless place of hate and strife

With nowhere nor anywhere to go to,

my one place I called home, was my Insanity.

Sanity, oh-so dark sanity. As dark as coal and

hot as anger, yet as cold as ice and numb.

For what seemed like forever, a home of self-hate

and feel. That's all I had to hold on to!

But now, that's the past. My home is looking brighter,

and everything, and everyone... Is steadily becoming

truly bright and hopeful. So now, my dear Insanity.

 _I wish you, a farewell for good. And the warmest welcome, to..._

 _My new, bright home. "_

" ... That's beautiful there Jack. "

The shadow demon jumped horribly, turning around to find... Fatch walking over to him, smirking brightly in a way that made Jack feel at ease. As soon as the tiny prince was beside him, the child placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling up at him.

" I... I think I... might be willing to give you another chance Jack. "

Jack could feel his heart fluttering upon hearing this, thinking he'd been hearing wrong. Fatch... wanted to give him a chance? He... FORGAVE him?! The prince smirked, soon playfully slugging his shoulders.

" Jus' don't make me regret it pal. "

The demon began to laugh as Fatch walked away, feeling so happy inside. He... even grew a little teary. He couldn't help it. Finally... finally things were looking up!

* * *

 **Aww... I'm happy for Jack. He deserves a little spotlight here and there. :')**

 **Hope you all liked.**

 **P.S. The song Jack sang here was made by the amazing SamWolf NightLover. She is a very sweet person. You all should talk with her and check out her stories as well! She's an all around amazing person. ;)**


	3. Captured!

**Trying to keep on top of this story. Wish me luck.**

 **Enjoy~**

 **P.S. It's Tuesday now in this story. ;)**

* * *

Jack smiled as he walked around Deedstown, loving the rain water on his feet and toes. He adored the rain compared to any other weather. Especially compared to a sunny day.

The demon couldn't help but walk around right now. Everything in his life was simply perfect. Everything. He had his beautiful wife Vivianna back by his side, he had the love of his daughter Lexi again, the students of Scare School were forgiving him, and better still... Fatch was willing to give him another chance. That last one... made him happy beyond belief. The prince was the one most sour towards him, and he was willing to forgive him and start anew. It made him feel like there was hope for him yet.

The shadow demon began to wonder what he could do today really. Wondering if he could spice the day up somehow. Maybe he could go to that little coffee shop, or go out to a club. Or even see if Merek might like to hang out. The duo hadn't been able to interact much as of late. What with Merek always helping Flash put and himself with his teaching job at the school. It could be nice to just hang out with the angel.

Jack chuckled lightly to himself, wondering of it could be possibly to hang out with the angel today. There was certainly no harm in praying and asking at least. The demon stopped walking and folded his hands together, beginning to pray to Merek. Asking if he was free today and to show up only if he could hang out.

He waited... and waited... and nothing.

He guessed Merek was probably busy. He wasn't showing up, so that probably meant he was in the middle of a mission. Jack probably shouldn't be bothering him then. Oh well. He supposed he could always try again another day. Besides, he could still find something to do now, right? That coffee shop didn't sound like a bad idea. Well, other than that kid that always ran off when he entered the shop, but still. He could deal with a running kid. Or teen, technically. He could deal with a running teen.

As the shadow demon smiled and began to walk towards the shop, he suddenly felt something hard, and probably metallic strike him upside the head. And in an instant, he fell to the ground. Completely unconscious.

* * *

Mantha felt her lips curl a bit as she tried to find Zeke. She didn't know why, she was just having a really hard time finding the red head today. Apparently the Novian didn't want to be found or something. He was just... no where to be seen. And it was a little frustrating to be perfectly honest. The zombie really wanted to spend some time with him before their next class.

The zombie girl was obviously looking for her alien boyfriend, before their next class: Gym in the courtyard. It was going to be Slugby, and they hadn't played that in a while, so Mantha was kinda looking forward to it. Especially since a while ago the students with superior powers (Fatch, Jake, Lexi, Leah, ect) decided to play an entirely separate match, so the kids without such great powers could play a bit easier. Without worrying about getting dominated by the others. It was nice.

Maybe he was already there. Maybe he got excited about the Slugby match, as he would be playing against Fatch and Jake, and was waiting there. It was worth a shot. Besides, Mantha didn't know where else he would be.

Slowly she began to make her way over to the field, hoping Zeke was there. She really wanted to see him right now. She had been wanting to spend time with him lately, even if it was only for a bit. For a bit before class started. Maybe even this week even them two could have a date. A nice date. Romantic or not, a date. It would be amazing.

As she made it to the athletics field, she was a bit disheartened to find Zeke wasn't here. He was still no where to be seen. Sighing, the girl sat down on the side of the field, cupping her face in her hands, beginning to grow a bit sad. She really wanted to know where her red head Novian boyfriend was. It wasn't like him to be gone for this long. Nor he gone without any indication to where he was. Maybe he was in the boys restroom...?

Sighing, she began to reconsintrate on the game of Slugby they'd have later. She would be playing against Moon and DummyGirl for that match, and she wondered who would win. Moon was still getting used to Slugby so there was a chance she might have an advantage. But Moon was also a fast learner. This would be about a 50-50 match.

Suddenly the girl gasped, feeling something sharp poke into her shoulder. And before she knew what was happening... she felt her world go black.

* * *

 **Oof. Both Jack AND Mantha captured. This could only spell trouble.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed.**


	4. The apartment

**This will be... an interesting chappie. And it may leave a few of you confused. But bare in mind it'll still be a good one. At least I believe it will. ;)**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Loreli smiled as Jake managed to "talk" the Headmasters into giving them the day off for the rest of the week. And by "talk", she meant scared the heck out of. Jake was intimidating the Headmasters greatly. And she loved seeing her puppy faved brother scaring the heck out of the twin headed creature. It was a funny sight.

She and Jake wanted to take a few days off to unwind, and probably hang out with their family. Especially Jocelyn, who was having some trouble in school. They wanted to make her feel more calm and happy. Poor kid deserved it truly. She was still adjusting to being "alive", as she almost felt as though she had never had her younger stages. Made sense, as she was suddenly given life but it still had to be rough on her.

The pair of werewolf siblings slowly left the Headmasters office, getting ready to head to the dimension tube. They were ready to go home. After all. They were on break as of now. They were ready to go home and maybe play some games with their baby sister.

Suddenly as they reached the Nightwatchman's hut, Loreli chuckled, leaving Jake confused. The werewolf chuckled back to Loreli's outburst, wondering what his sister found so humorous.

" What is it Loreli? "

Jake asked gently, trying not to straight up laugh. Loreli soon calmed and turned to her brother, smiling widely.

" I just realized... "

She explained.

" A long time ago, before we came to this school, we both said we HATED vampires. And now we're both in love with one. "

Jake laughed lightly to this, finally seeing what his sister was getting at. It WAS rather humorous. After their parents and unborn sister were killed by those two b******s of vampires, the duo hated vampires with a passion. And now... they were, in fact, head-over-heels in love with one. It WAS funny.

" Haaaa... yeah. "

Jake huffed, smirking bright and looking at his sister once more.

" I guess no matter WHAT we may have said, we couldn't never TRULY HATE vampires. "

" Yeah. "

Loreli agreed, giggling cutely.

" Not after Tanya and good ol' "Dee-Dee"~ "

Jake laughed as his sister said his best friends nickname. The nick name his friend had always hated, yet only let Loreli call him it due to her being so young at the time. Jake began to wonder... how his friend had been doing after all these years. After these 8 long years. He hadn't seen him since he and Loreli went to live in the forest. And his friend was kind of in trouble when he and Loreli left... he hoped his friend was truly alright.

Smiling softly, he decided to find out. To go to his old friends apartment and hang out with him once more. See if he'd been doing alright after all these years. Besides, he was certain his dear friend "Dee-Dee" would LOVE to see him again.

Now full on smirking, Jake to Loreli, announcing rather proudly with a fist pumped into the air.

" Loreli! We are making a detour! We-! Are going to Dee-Dee's apartment! "

Loreli suddenly cheered, following hurriedly after her brother as he hopped into the dimension tube.

* * *

Jake and Loreli looked up at the apartment complex, looking for 16B. A second story apartment, two bedroom, one living room one bath (though small rooms and falling apart), in which their friend lived. Jake would admit, he was truly looking forward to seeing his friend again. His... best friend really. He would've visited while living in the forest with Loreli, but... Jake DESPISED his friends monsters for parents. And he had to look after Loreli...

Shaking his head, as he'd found the apartment, he began to scale the stairs, his heart filled with excitement. He wondered how his friend would react to seeing him again after about 8 years. They had been close as kids after all, before the issue with Jake's parents death. He was certain his bestie would be thrilled to see him again.

As they finally opened the door, both were... SHOCKED to find the place totally trashed! Furniture torn to shreds, large dents on the walls and floor, the tv wrecked and staticy... everything was in terrible shape.

" ... Loreli, stay here a moment. "

Jake said softly, his sister nodding as the other walked into the house. Jake didn't know what he was looking for, exactly, but had a feeling it might be in one if the bed rooms. He couldn't explain this feeling he got right now. Something would be found in his friends old room. Something...

As he opened the door to his besties room, he immediately felt sick at what he found. Two bodies, which were no more than skeletons now... with no heads. Their heads had been crushed with something so strong, that it completely shattered their skulls and splashed everything else into a pool of blood. But... what could be strong enough to DO such a thing...?!

Covering his nose and eyeing them carefully, he found they must've been dead for years. But he couldn't help but wonder... what could've had the power to shatter ones head so completely?

Officially unnerved he rushed back to the door, closing it behind him and turning to face Loreli.

" H-he's not here Loreli. "

He said gently, beginning to push her further away from that spooky apartment.

" I doubt anyone lives there... we'll... just have to find him another time. "

Jake looked back at apartment 16B for a moment, truly wondering where his bestie was. Where he was living, when he had left, and if... he was ok.

* * *

 **Oof. Tricky chapter. Hope you all enjoyed though.**


	5. Comforting

**Don't know what to say. Please enjoy though.**

* * *

Fatch took a bite from his lunch, his mind wandering everywhere today. Only because everyone seemed to think he was upset about the break up he had with Sapphire. In truth, he knew they were merely worried about him, and it was sweet of them. But truly he was alright. And the constant asking if he was alright was growing a bit bothersome. He hoped the others would truly see he was alright.

In some ways he didn't mind the attention. He liked when his closer friends tried to make sure he was alright. Like Casper, Thatch, DummyGirl and more. Even the quieter ones like Ra, Mosshead and Slither were asking him if he was alright. And it made him happy truly. Truly happy to have such great friends that wanted to make sure he was alright truly he was, but it was still sweet.

Finishing up his sandwich he began digging into his lunch bag and pulled out a nice, chocolate frosted brownie. Probably his moms way of saying he was too skinny. Chuckling at his little joke there he took a bit, humming at finding chocolate chips inside. It was really good. He loved the goodies his mom made him really. She always made such good little treats for him and his family. He even occasionally found himself sneaking a few, that's how good they were.

The prince soon finished up his brownie, smiling widely and reaching into his bag for his drink. His favorite: diet dr. pepper. His absolute favorite drink. He felt he deserved it after everything. And even if the breakup hadn't happened, he would get it anyways. Again, favorite drink here.

Taking a drink, he felt a hand grab his shoulders, causing him to nearly spit it out because of how badly it made him jump. He hated when people did that when he was drinking something. He jumped, and he almost always spat it out. He hated that.

... The hand was still on his shoulder.

Turning around, he was surprised to find it was Amber that had jumped. She looked shocked by his reaction and had pulled back, only... her hand, now detached from her arm, was still gripping his shoulder. Fatch chuckled to this, pulling her hand away from his shoulder and handing it to her, the zombie blushing bright.

" S-sorry Fatch. "

Amber said gently, looking down and blushing brightly.

" I just... wanted to talk to you was all. "

Slowly the zombie girl sat beside the prince, Fatch shifting a bit to give her his upmost attention. Amber usually had a lot to say when she said she wanted to "talk". Most likely she wanted to talk about the recent break up. She didn't know about it yet, but she had no doubt been hearing whispers about it. Surely she wanted to know what everyone was talking about. Fatch was mentally bracing himself for talking about the break up with her. It was an inevitability.

" So... "

Amber murmured, looking down as if unsure.

" I... I've been hearing things. Many people are worried about you. What's going on? "

Fatch sighed mildly and leaned back in his seat a tiny bit, as it was a cafeteria seat with no back. Again he knew this would be brought up.

" ... Recently I broke up with my girlfriend, Sapphire. "

" Ooooh... "

Amber cooed yet... was, secretly smiling brightly. Glad that that vampire chick was out of the picture. That, maybe, she could have a chance with him now. Of course she still felt really badly for him. She knew how hard it was to get over a break up. Poor vampire had to be hurting terribly... gently, she placed her hand on his shoulder, offering a soft frown.

" Fatch, I... I'm so sorry to hear that... "

Fatch suddenly chuckled, taking a quick sip of his drink before turning to the zombie girl once more.

" Amber, I'm fine. "

The prince reassured, smiling brightly to the other.

" Really. I'd rather learn this way than been with her for longer and actually been crushed. Besides, I... "

The vampire looked down, yet... smiled still. Looking truly happy.

" I still have great, wonderful friends, and a wonderful family. I'm... I'm still happy. I guess I didn't need Sapphire to feel complete. "

Amber... couldnt help but smile to this. Amazed truly by how strong Fatch the prince was right now. If she had broken up with someone, she'd be devastated. Yet Fatch was... alright. Fine. And happy. Truly... truly this vampire was the strongest person she'd ever met.

* * *

 **Awww... this was a sweetie chappie. Hope you all liked! :D**


	6. Corrupted

**This... nothing to say. It's a sad chapter. Sorry.**

 **Enjoy though.**

* * *

 _" ... J-Jack, please wake up... "_

The shadow demon groaned, raising a hand up to his forehead. His head was pounding horribly... he wished his headache would go away... he was hearing things he didn't want to hear... or someone saying his name. The voice sounded familiar though. Like... Mantha even. _' Wait... '_ Jack thought, closed eyes narrowing a bit. _' IS that Mantha...? '_

Slowly the demon opened his eyes, looking forward to see... Mantha sitting beside him, looking very worried and afraid. Jack slowly sat up, worried about his student truly, looking around. He was in Nerezza, and... in a devils trap. So he was stuck then. He couldn't help Mantha get out of here... Mantha could always leave, but he wouldn't be able to help her...

Mantha suddenly shocked the demon by hugging him, Jack's eyes growing wide. Mantha was always a little spiteful towards him, and now she was hugging him... she must be terrified...

" Thank Flash you woke up Jack... "

The girl whimpered, nuzzling into him a tiny bit.

" You've been sleeping for days... "

Days...? No wonder he felt like hell. His body burned, his head hurt and he felt disoriented. Whoever knocked him out was probably trying to make sure he didn't wake up for a while. Slowly, a bit uncertain really, he hugged her back, offering soft, gentle shushes in an attempt to calm her down.

" Don't worry Mantha. "

Jack said softly, patting her back.

" Whatever's going on, I'll protect you... "

Mantha cracked a smile and soon pulled away, slowly standing up as well. Jack smiled back and rose to his feet, looking around once more. There didn't seem to be anyone here... or maybe there was, aka Pyro, and he was just waiting to pounce on them for a fear factor. It seemed like something the hellfire would do. Especially if he was angry.

Jack couldn't help but wonder what the hellfire wanted with them. He doubted they were very important on the king of hell's list. At the very least Mantha wasn't. He couldn't figure out why Pyro had captured them. Not knowing why he was bothering with them, and if he were even going to kill them. He doubted it, and hoped against it, but truly didn't know any other reasons the hellfire would want them.

Soon cackling could be heard filling the room, Mantha clinging to Jack a bit again, the shadow demon looking around for the source of the sound. He knew it from somewhere yet... couldn't place it right now. But it was a feminine cackle. Not high pitched super girly, but definitely belonging to a woman.

Turning to his left, he finally found it: Yuki Kanno. The creature demon was flying over to them, cackling to herself as if proud of what she was going to do next. And it scared him truly. Made his blood run cold and everything. He didn't want to know what the lady of torture had planned for him and his student.

The woman soon landed in front of them and smirked. Most likely loving their terrified expressions. Woman loved to torment the innocent minded.

" Good morning sunshine. "

Yuki chirped coldly, loving the shudder the shadow demon made upon the mention of sunlight.

" I trust you slept well? I put you out like a light~ "

" What do you want lady? "

Jack spat, crossing his arms and glaring red at the woman. Yuki chuckled and raised an eyebrow to this.

" Cuttin' straight to the chase, eh? Heh... I can respect that. "

Turning swiftly, her hair whacking the demon in the face, she began to pace a few steps forward and continued.

" Well you see Jackie, it's really quite simple. My hubby and I are cracking down and getting serious. We want a select few things to happen now. And one of them... is to see Fatch and Thatch miserable. "

" A-and what does that have to do with us? "

Mantha inquired, her bravery diminishing when Yuki snapped in her direction.

" Why... you two are EXACTLY what will hurt them. "

Yuki laughed, sounding like she was truly enjoying being cold hearted here.

" Ooooh, when you two are done with them, they will WISH they were dead! Ahahahah! "

Jack shuddered, hating what he heard. Having them two hurt Fatch and Thatch... them two vampires wishing the were dead after they did so. This... couldn't be real. It wasn't right. There was NO WAY they'd hurt either vampire. Mantha wasn't heartless. Jack would never hurt either of them. ESPECIALLY not Fatch. He'd just broke through with him. He couldn't let anything happen to make Fatch regret giving him this chance...

Yuki soon quieted down, sighing a bit before... beginning to speak. Something in Latin...

 _"Duo animarum_

 _Amoris et lux_

 _Ex corde conicies_

 _In hoc caliginoso nocte_

 _Et loqueris mente tua_

 _Vos faciam non transeam_

 _Vivent corda eorum in irritum_

 _Tamen nihil tibi deerit sympathia_

 _Ut te effundere_

 _Omnes tuum verum cogitationes_

 _Et tametsi fracti_

 _Deprecarentur, non inferetur. "_

Suddenly the pair felt a HORRIBLE pain in their hearts, a strange black smog seemingly flowing from their chests and swirling around them. In a matter of seconds this smog forced it's way down their throats and covered them in black light. Once it faded, the duo looked calm. Emotionless. And with a snap of her fingers, they fled the dark world of Nerezza. Each searching for their targets...

* * *

 **Oh dear... this doesn't loom good. Hope you all enjoyed though.**

 **P.S. I used google translate, so I hope it translated right. And here is the spells translation in English.**

 **" Two souls**

 **Of kindness and light**

 **From the heart you will pour**

 **On this darkened night**

 **You will speak your mind**

 **You will not hold back**

 **Their hearts will break**

 **Yet sympathy you will lack**

 **Spill out your worst**

 **All your true thoughts**

 **And even though their broken**

 **Apologize shall not be brought. "**


	7. Hurtful words and breaking hearts

**This is... a tough one to write. Read with caution, ok? It'll be sad...**

* * *

Thatch smiled as he tried to draw a little something for Leah. He was having a tricky time with it though, as he want the best artist, but he was trying his best. He was drawing a picture of the angel herself, wearing a slightly puffy yet elegant, beautiful dress, and himself wearing a tuxedo, asking her for a dance. He was planning to ask her for a dance sometime soon. And he wanted to ask her in a special way. Since he was practicing ASL, and Leah communicated through ASL and drawings, this was how he'd ask. He'd politely ask her if she might like to do something special in ASL, and then show her the picture to ask the question. He thought it would be a nice way to ask her.

He wasn't doing all that bad either, considering he couldn't draw. Like... at all. But he was doing alright. And he was certain that after he outlined it with sharpie, it would be perfect. It had to be.

The vampire was in the dorm with a bunch of the other students, and drawing before lights out. The only person not here was Fatch, who had gone out for a night walk. But that was alright. Fatch was in a good mood, so no one had anything to worry about. Which they were all grateful for.

Thatch smiled and turned as he found Moon had sat beside him on the coffin, the younger smiling and looking over his drawing.

" That looks great Thatch. "

The moon child said softly.

" Leah will love it. "

" Thanks Moon. "

Thatch said softly, blushing and looking down.

" I hope so. I'm not the best artist. "

" That's right you're not. "

The pair, and soon the whole room, turned to the door way to find Mantha standing there leaning against the doorframe and glaring at the vampire. No one noticing her eyes were pure black. The boys all soon looked away nervously, Thatch looking down and trying not to feel hurt. He already knew he wasn't a good artist. He wouldn't be affected by this. Watching Moon go to his bed silently, he himself looked down and began to try and draw again. Focusing on her hair truly. Her beautiful golden blond hair. Thatch began to smile again, enjoying this beyond belief. He knew Leah would love it.

" Wow. "

Thatch looked up, finding Mantha looking down at his picture.

" That looks... absolutely dreadful! "

With no warning, the zombie snatched his picture and... started tearing it to shreds! Thatch yelped, immediately getting up and trying to stop her from completely tearing it up, instinctively shoving her back a bit when he had some paper in his hands. He quickly looked down at it, finding it completely ruined.

" Ah! "

Thatch yelped, looking at the remains of the image. It was completely ruined...

" Mantha, what was that for?! Why would you do this?! "

" Because you're worthless. "

The vampire pulled back, unable to believe what he heard. It couldn't be right... the boys in the room soon turned to the pair, all unable to believe it either.

" ... What...? "

" You heard me. "

Mantha spat, crossing her arms.

" You're worthless. You wanna know the truth? What I REALLY think of you? "

Thatch gulped, feeling a bit afraid. He didn't know if he wanted to hear this...

" I think your pathetic. And in all seriousness... I only ever forgave you out of pure pity. Because all of my friends were friends with you. If it hadn't been for them, I would've never given you the time of day. You're a hopeless, whiny brat, who should've just ended things eons ago. "

The room was silent, no one believing what they'd heard. They couldn't. Mantha... had just said something truly appalling to Thatch... something she'd never normally say.

... Yet it still hurt horribly neitherless.

Tears forced their way down Thatch's grey features, heart BREAKING, unable to comprehend what was happening as he bolted from the room. Yet as he left, he failed to notice Mantha's eyes returning to normal. And the girl... was IMMEDIATELY stricken with a horribly horrific guilt.

* * *

 _Thatch sat there on the cold floor of the bathroom, right in front of the door, sobbing harshly into his knees as he felt a horrible stabbing pain in his heart. All that... all Mantha had said it... it hurt. It didn't feel real. He was wishing it wasn't real. Yet at the same time, he... he knew that it was._

 _He felt so... so broken right now. The girl he used to fawn... just stabbed him in the heart. He wished it wasn't true..._

 _He... he needed help. He needed to talk to someone terribly. Someone who could truly help him. Sobbing, breathing too heavily for comfort, he pulled his phone from his pocket and began to dial the number, praying the person he was calling picked up the phone. He couldn't deal with this alone..._

* * *

Fatch smiled as he walked around the woods, not sure where he was heading truthfully. He was really just enjoying all the night time had to offer. The coolness of night, the low light, the stars up above... he was just taking it all in happily. This was a truly beautiful night. He loved it. He almost didn't want to go back to school. Yet he knew he'd have to go back eventually, so he'd make the most of the time he had out here now.

He began to wonder how things were back at school anyway. Mantha and Jack had been missing for a bit now, a few days, and it had taken them all a while to remain calm. Assuming Jack went to town to get some supplies, and Mantha being with her parents. That's what everyone assumed was going on anyway. Fatch wasn't so on board with that idea, honestly, but he had no choice but to buy it.

Suddenly his iPod began to vibrate, shocking the prince back to reality. He didn't know who would be calling him at this time, but... pulling it from his pocket, he was surprised to find it was Thatch. He'd assumed the other would've been asleep by now. Quickly Fatch answered.

" Thatch? What is it? "

" ... F-Fatch I... "

Thatch whispered, immediately frightening Fatch to the core. He was so quiet... his breathing was so heavy and shaken he... something was wrong. Something was horribly wrong...

" Thatch, what's wrong? "

" ... I-I... M-Mantha, she... "

Wait, Mantha? She was back? Then she must be ok then. But why did Thatch sound so upset about that? It didn't make sense...

" Sh-she's back, a-and she... she said... something horrible to me... I... I-I need you're help... "

Mantha... said something horrible to him... why? Why would she do something like that to him? Something had to be very wrong... glaring a bit in determination, Fatch nodded a bit, dead set on heading over there and helping the other.

" Alright. I'll be there as soon as I can. If I'm not back soon, in say 10 minutes, head to bed, and I'll help you in the morning. "

" ... Alright... "

A click could be heard, indicating Thatch had ended the call. Fatch sighed and tapped the end button on his iPod, looking down seldomly and shoving his device into his pocket. He couldn't believe that Mantha would hurt him so badly. He didn't even know what she said yet, yet he knew it had to have been bad to have Thatch so broken up about it.

Turning, he was about to head back to the school, when someone called out to him. Fatch jumped, especially upon hearing it was a demonic voice. Yet it was also... familiar. He knew it from somewhere. Turning, he was a bit surprised to find Jack walking up to him. But his red pupils were missing for some reason...

Fatch smiled lightly, turning to face him completely, placing his hands on his hips.

" Oh hey Jack! Glad to see you alright man! You had so many people worri- "

" Cram it shrimp. "

The prince pulled back to this violent tone, unable to believe what he'd heard. Surely he'd heard wrong but... shakily he forced out a chuckle, assuming the other was joking.

" Hahah, ah... good one Jack. "

Jack scowled to this, much to the princes dismay, and used a shadow hand to shove him back.

" It wasn't a joke you ****. "

Fatch immediately pulled back, blushing bright and feeling as though he'd just... been stabbed horribly in the heart. He'd... never been ok with that word. Never. He couldn't say it and he couldn't hear it. Let alone be... called it...

" ... J-Jack, I... "

Fatch tried, stepping back a bit. Yet the demon wasn't done it seemed.

" You heard me. You're disgusting. Pitiful. I'm amazed the students don't feel ill just LOOKING at you. "

Fatch looked down, knowing the only reason the students didn't is because they didn't know. Marco knew, as he learned in hell, but no one else (his parents didn't truly know. They'd thought they had, but...). Jack knew this...

Fatch... could feel humiliation. Humiliation... and rage. Furious with how Jack was reminding him of this. The prince KNEW the students would feel disgusted and disturbed. This wasn't something to get spread around... and Jack was seemingly trying to make him feel horrible about it. As if he didn't already feel horrible about it already...

" I'm amazed your whole FAMILY isn't ashamed of you! "

" HRRRAAH! "

The prince let out a battle like cry and suddenly TACKLED the demon, causing the pair to tumble down the ledge of a cliff. Thankfully it wasn't too high or steep, so they simply just kept tumbling until they landed in a stream.

Fatch growled beneath the water as he tried to chase Jack, soon surfacing and taking a large breath, shaking his head free of water and looking around angrily. Glowing red to find him...

A large shadow soon took form with an eery smile on it, Fatch whipping around and shooting out a red beam of magic towards it. The magic went right through it and hit a tree instead. The shadow crept over to the other side of the clearing, Fatch retrying to hit it, only to get the same result.

Finally the shadow demon seemed to cut the games and rematerialized, kicking the prince HARD in the torso and sending him flying into a tree, knocking the wind out of him completely. Fatch tried to gasp for air, only to get nothing. Jack slowly stalked over to him, eyes glowing red and grinning spitefully.

" You're pathetic little man. "

The demon spat, glaring down at him.

" You're pathetic, and disgusting, and worthless. You never even bothered standing up to those two, did you? Frost and Charlene. "

" Sh-shut up... "

Fatch whispered, shuddering horribly upon the mention of those two monsters. Yet Jack pressed on.

" You didn't do anything to defend yourself. You just laid there and took it. No matter what they did, you never fought back. You couldn't protect yourself then, and you can't protect yourself now. "

" Stop... please... "

The prince begged, voice breaking and tears beginning to sting his eyes: it hurt so badly, as he... he knew the demon was right...

" You know... if the students knew who you really were. What you've really done... what you really let happen... they'd surely be disgusted, and ashamed to call you a friend. None of them would look at you the same way again. "

Fatch shuddered, looking at the demons seemingly soulless eyes, wishing behind wishing this wasn't happening... Jack suddenly picked him up by the shirt and forced him to stand.

" Now... get out of here. You make me sick. "

Without even realizing it, Fatch immediately took off running blindly. He didn't know where, it... just couldn't be here... he needed to get away...

* * *

 _Marco threw down a seven of diamonds, his sister Fatima throwing down a six of spades, Marco smiling and taking both cards. The duo were playing war, and he was winning. It had been a long night, and neither could sleep, so they came down stairs and soon got involved in a game. They just wanted to get tired out truly._

 _Suddenly the front door was heard opening, both turning in surprise to find Fatch walking inside. Both stood up and went to smile and greet him, when... they noticed his expression. Ruby irises dilated with a horrified expression on his features._

 _" ... H-h-hey, Fatch! "_

 _Marco tried, throwing on the best smile he could._

 _" I thought you'd be at school! Glad to see you bro! "_

 _To his disappointment this got no reaction from the younger, who didn't move, nor acknowledge he was spoken to. Fatima looked at Marco worriedly before turning to Fatch, looking at him sadly._

 _" Is... everything alright bro? "_

 _" ... Y... yeah. "_

 _Fatch mumbled, slowly walking and climbing the stair case._

 _" Yeah I'm fine... "_

 _The prince made his way to his room, closing the door behind him and simply leaning against it. His... heart felt like it had shattered tonight. Mainly because he... knew Jack was right. Everyone... WOULD be disgusted with him. Finding him horrible... slowly he slid to the ground and brought his knees close, finally and completely breaking down._

* * *

 **Ooof... I had such a hard typing this... Sorry it was so sad. :'(**


	8. Broken

**And the sadness continues. I'm so sorry guys. This one... will be sad too. Not nearly as much so, but still sad.**

* * *

Thatch rolled over in his coffin, sniffling as he realized morning had come. Fatch hadn't come to help him like he'd have liked, and he was almost afraid something was wrong. Yet he still wished Fatch HAD come. Not showing up in the dorm at all was a bad sign in general. He hoped he was alright...

The words Mantha had spoken the night before still lingered in his mind. All them nasty, hurtful words... burning in his skull.

* * *

 _" Because you're worthless. "_

 _" You're worthless. You wanna know the truth? What I REALLY think of you? "_

 _" I think your pathetic. And in all seriousness... I only ever forgave you out of pure pity. Because all of my friends were friends with you. If it hadn't been for them, I would've never given you the time of day. You're a hopeless, whiny brat, who should've just ended things eons ago. "_

* * *

Thatch shuddered and curled up into a ball, a fresh wave of tears forcing it's way down his cheeks. He hated this feeling. It... it hurt so badly... his dear friend... the friend he once wanted as a girlfriend... stabbed him in the back. And in the heart. Did she... truly think so little of him? After all he'd done to try and redeem himself to her and everyone else...?

It... it wasn't fair.

It wasn't fair! He'd tried so hard to make things right with her and everyone else! And she... never truly forgave him in the first place!

Growling Thatch opened his coffin, looking around and finding everyone else still sleeping. Which was alright with him. He just needed to get out of here. And he didn't want to be slowed with questions.

Tip toeing his way out of the dorm he soon walked across the halls, not wanting to awaken anyone. He didn't want to be bothered. Soon he made it out the large double doors that was the entrance, walking down the stairs and making his way over to the Nightwatchman's hut. He needed the dimension tube. He needed to go to Deedstown. He needed... to get away from here. To get away from Mantha. To get... to Fatcn or his family. Perhaps Fatch had gone to his house, since it was so late and all. It was the best guess he had...

Quickly he jumped through the tube, truly hoping he was right about Fatch being there.

* * *

It took him a little longer to reach Fatch's house then he would've liked, but at least he finally made it. He just really DID hope he was right about the prince being there. He didn't want to think of what might be happening if he was wrong... it... was always so hard to tell with Fatch.

The family was actually awake and in the living room now. And each one of them looked worried to the core. Even Dusk and Makenzi were here, and they were a surprise, as they'd moved out of the house with him and Moon a while back. Dusk soon spotted Thatch and got up from his seat, slowly walking over to the child, bending down to his eye level.

" Thatch, did something happen at school? "

Dusk asked worriedly, getting a worried "huh" out of Thatch.

" Fatch burst in here around midnight, and now he won't leave his room. "

" ... I heard him crying... "

Kyle mumbled, Dawn slowly bringing him and Keira in close. Thatch looked down with a stunned expression, now worried to the core. Fatch burst in here... and he was in his room crying. Something was horribly wrong.

Immediately Thatch made his way upstairs, heading over to Fatch's room, knocking on the door. He didn't hear anything except sniffing, and occasional sobs. Thatch gulped a bit and walked over to the hall mirror, reaching his hand behind it and pulling out a bobby pin. This wasn't the first time Fatch had locked himself in his room. So Thatch had hidden the pin behind the mirror in case it happened.

Quickly picking the lock, Thatch walked in and locked the door behind him so the family couldn't get it. And the sight before him broke his heart.

Fatch was curled into a ball on the floor, shaking and crying his heart out. It looked like he hadn't slept at all. Slowly, uncertainly, Thatch walked over to him and sat down beside him, gently placing his hand on his upper arm. Fatch opened his ruby eyes, looking up at him dully before shutting them again.

" Fatch, what's wrong...? "

Thatch asked softly, waiting for the other to respond.

" ... D-disgusting... "

Fatch stuttered, choking a sob.

" I-I'm... h-he... he said I was... J-Jack said I was... "

Jack said he was disgusting...? That didn't make sense. Why would Jack say such a thing? Especially after he'd just broken through to the prince. And why would he say it anyway? How was Fatch disgusting...?

Shaking his head, he decided to voice his mind a bit.

" Fatch, this... isn't right. "

He said softly.

" Jack just broke through with you. Surely something happened to make him say this. He WAS missing for a few days after all. "

Fatch sniffled and looked at him softly, making the other smile.

" Come on. "

Thatch said softly, standing up and helping the other to his feet as well.

" Let's get you cleaned up and we'll try and find out what happened. "

" ... A-alright... "

Fatch mumbled, smiling and sniffling a bit, trying to dry his teary eyes. Thatch smiled back and began to lead him to the books, deciding to tell him about Mantha later. Clearly Fatch needed him first...

* * *

 **Oof. This was a bit of a filler chapter, sorry about that. Hope it was alright.**


	9. Enter Dean Shadows

**I've got to admit, I've been kind of looking forward to this chapter. Hope you all enjoy as well.**

* * *

Pyro smiled as the shadow demon finally woke up, Wulfric not far behind him. The shadow demon was most likely shocked by where he was, as the shadow demon immediately looked striken in panic. But this was because he didn't know how he got here. And probably due to him also being in a devils trap...

It was all because of Yuki. His wife had made the spell a bit more powerful on Jack, so it would make him black out as soon as he "told-the-truth" to the princy prince. Which gave Pyro enough time to snatch him and bring him here. Now was time for the REALLY fun part. Getting the alpha shadow demon to manipulate his target.

Yet he knew that, even if incaptivated, Jack wouldn't help him. Not after the hell he'd been putting him through. So this was all he could do to achieve his goal.

Jack soon scowled at him, eyes glowing red and lined with blood red tears.

" What the hell do you want Pyro?! "

The shadow spat. Yet it only brought an evil grin to the hellfires face.

" I want you to tell a certain freaky teenaged BRAT to help destroy Fatch and Thatch. "

Jack growled, baring his fangs and hissing lowly.

" No way in hell. "

Pyro simply snickered to the others brave speech. It was admirable truly. But sadly for him...

" I wasn't GIVING you an option, Jack. "

With no warning at all, the hellfires body became engulfed in black smoke before he LAUNCHED himself at the shadow demon, the smoke suddenly cramming it's way down the others throat! Jack began to scream and flail around, trying his very best to expel the hellfire, yet to no avail. For in a matter of seconds... Pyro had won.

The shadow demons eyes flashed into Pyro's blue irises, and the demon sneered, turning to the still gaping Wulfric.

" ... H-how did you... "

Wulfric mumbled, looking quite dazed.

" ... Do that? "

" Oh, well since I'm the king of demons, I can possess other demons. "

Pryo explained calmly, beginning to look himself over. He hated the red and black color scheme, but that may be because he wasn't a shadow demon. They weren't bad he guessed... turning, he watched Wulfric do the only thing Pyro even called him here for: taking a knife and cutting the devils trap. While Pyro himself wasn't affected by a devils trap, Jack was. And while in Jack's body, he would be too.

Walking out calmly, Pyro nodded to Wulfric. His way of thanks. Before using his current shadow powers to bring over his viewing mirror.

" You can watch if you'd like. "

Pyro purred darkly, grinning wide.

" This brat is quite special in Jack's eyes. "

As the hellfire left, Wulfric looked at the mirror, finding it just a vampire. A vampire with... purple on his hair? Vampires didn't have that hair color...

* * *

The teen vamp walked throughout Deedstown, getting ready to go home. He'd originally planned on catching a "guest" for the evening, but he then decided against it. He was sure his partner had already found someone anyway.

The night was calm, and cool. He was enjoying the wind blowing through his bangs. It was calming and refreshing. Truly this was a perfect night. Now he just needed to get home to help his partner make their guest feel a bit more "comfortable".

" Hey! "

The vampire stopped in his tracks, the voice he'd heard filling him with worry. Slowly he turned around, his heart sinking when he saw who it was. Shakily he brought on a smile, trying to be as polite as he could be. Or could stomach.

" H-h-hello Jack! "

The creature said nervously.

" How nice do to see you aga- "

" Shut up Dean and walk into the light. "

Like a zombie the vampire, now known as Dean, walked forward. His crimson irises disappearing and his purple streak filled with sparkles. This vampire wore a black collarless cape with a purple inside, a purple spiked choker, a long and torn deep purple shirt, dark grey torn-at-the-knees jeans and black shoes. He also had short hair with long messy bangs to the right, a light purple streak in them, grey gauges in his ears, an industrial in his left eyebrow, and demons eyes like Pyro's, except red instead of blue. He truly looked like a bad guy.

Pyro smiled to this, loving how much control Jack had over the boy. The shadow demon could literally make him do anything he wanted. And while possessing him, so could Pyro.

" Alright Dean. I have an assignment for you. "

The demon started off.

" Now here's what you're gonna do. There are two vampires I want you to torture: Fatch Ramirez and Thatch Manora. Fatch is 18 and Thatch is 12. I want them dead. "

" ... Yeah, sorry. "

Dean sneered, obviously being sassy before turning his back to the other.

" I don't work on kids. "

Pyro growled and zipped in front of the other, glaring him down.

" You do now, b****! "

Dean pulled back lightly before glaring again, wishing this demon would go away. Yet it went unnoticed by Pyro.

" Look, you can torment them however you want just so long as they die within a week. And you'll also have to summon two spirits, under. The names of Frost and Charlene Feb, setting them on Fatch. "

The vampire sighed and crossed his arms, looking off to the side. Pyro could tell he didn't want to help "Jack" but also knew he lacked the choice. Thanks to the curse Jack had placed on him, this brat had to do anything Jack said.

" ... Fine. "

Dean huffed, pushing his way passed him.

" Just leave me alone while I'm torturing them. "

As the other vanished from sight, Pyro began to laugh maniacally. His plan was working. Dumb, slave-o demon Dean was off to destroy the duo, because he couldn't say know. This was perfect. Everything was going perfect. And soon, while the vamps were in captivity, he could achieve his ultimate goal.

* * *

 _Wulfric blinked of all this, wondering who on earth this "Dean" guy was, and why Pyro was bothering with him. Sure the guy seemed tough. Had an insanely dark aura and everything. But why did he REALLY need this Dean guy...?_

* * *

 **I fell asleep writing this. X3 Woops.**

 **Anyway, hope this chapter turned out alright.**


	10. Explainations

**I'm not sure what to say. This chapter is all over though, so ask me if you get lost or have questions.**

 **Please enjoy. ;)**

* * *

" Ok Pyro, spill it. "

Wulfric growled lightly, crossing his arms and following the pacing hellfire.

" What is so important about that Dean kid? "

" Well for one, he's an immensely powerful shadow demon vampire- a breed rare by itself."

Pyro explained softly, more so focused on the spell at hand. Reading the book and making sure he memorized it. Slowly he used his psychic abilities, and levitated over his mirror, having the wolf peer inside.

" Two, he's always been powerful. Held a strong aura. He's, again, clearly powerful. And finally three, Jack has complete control of him. All because bat boy made a deal with him. Sure he was a smart kid, not wanting to deal with a demon. But Jack... has his ways truly. Got the brat to say yes. Watch that little clip. Maybe you'll see what Jack, and to a lesser extent me, see in that boy. "

Wulfric sighed mildly yet began to watch regardless.

* * *

 _The kid was in an alley way, curled up laying on a back pack and seemingly trying to sleep. He was wearing dirty brown clothes and his hair was slightly long and very messy. His eyes were a regular vampire red, and he still had his piercings. He seemed... miserable. And probably hungry. He was awfully thin..._

 _The view shifted, showing Jack approaching the teen and grinning. It didn't take the teen long to see him either, springing to his feet in a heartbeat. Most likely terrified of seeing a demon._

 _" Who are you? "_

 _The teen growled lowly, taking a defensive stance._

 _" You were in the restaurant... are you working for the man there? Clark? "_

 _" No, I'm not working for him. "_

 _Jack answered coolly, slowly walking over to the boy._

 _" Just saw you rush out here and I thought you might need some assistance. "_

 _" Screw you. "_

 _The kid huffed, getting a laugh from the shadow demon. This kid had spunk. A fire inside him. And he loved it. It proved even more the kids worth._

 _" Well! I just wanted to see of you wanted to make a deal with me was all! I mean really, clearly you need help. You look like hell. "_

 _" Th-that may be so... "_

 _The teen stuttered, beginning to look around, as if nervous, before turning his back to the shadow demon, bending down and grabbing his bag._

 _" But I'm smart enough to know not to make a deal with a dumb a** demon. "_

 _The creature began to walk down the alley way, just wanting to head to the back corner of it. He wasn't going to get caught up in the demons shenanigans. He couldn't. With what little he had he had to keep it. His back pack full of food and beverages. Even if he DID deal, he had nothing to give. And what he did have he needed to keep. He'd lasted this long alone, he didn't need no demon now. He couldn't lose what he had..._

 _" You can't tell me you're happy with your life kid. "_

 _Jack called out, getting the creature to cease movement. Like he was frozen in place._

 _" I can fix that. I can give you power. Food, and shelter if you want. All you have to do if work for me. "_

 _" ... Work for you...? "_

 _The child responded lowly, almost sounding interested. Jack smirked to it._

 _" Yep. Help me on my missions, and do everything I say. And in return, I will get you out of this rut your in. "_

 _The boy slowly turned to face the demon, looking... uncertain._

 _" And in return, you'll... give me what I need? Food, water, clean clothes maybe and possibly shelter? "_

 _" Yes. All you have to do is work for me. "_

 _The teen looked down, looking like he was mulling it over in his mind. On one hand, he didn't want to make a deal with a demon. They were cruel, and this one may mistreat him should he work for him. Many did. Yet on the other hand, the demon had a point. He DIDNT like the life he had now. He was homeless, alone, and starving. He slept in an alley way where someone could come and kill him in his sleep, and he had to steal to eat. He was a typical street rat. And he hated this life..._

 _But working for a demon seemed incredibly risky... did he really want to chance things here? Risk working for this demon and wind up in an even worse position?_

 _Suddenly his stomach growled, and the boy actually doubled over a good deal, holding his waist line. It was actually harmful for him to be hungry... looks like he didn't have much of a choice... slowly he turned to Jack and sighed._

 _" Alright. I'll... work for you. "_

 _" Perfect. "_

 _The demon smirked._

 _" Now, what's your name? "_

 _" Dean. Dean Shadows. "_

 _" How old are you Dean? "_

 _" 14. "_

 _" Perfect. "_

 _Suddenly the demons hands began to glow, and a strange red circle surrounded Dean, causing the boy to gasp and back up in shock. As he back into the corner though a glowing red wall prevented him from leaving the circle, making him stumble into the center even. He looked up at Jack, finding his eyes glowing bright red and soon clenched his fist, causing the light to flare and completely consume the boy._

 _When the light faded, Dean, who was in the air for a bit, was soon lowered tot he ground on his hands and knees, his attire and hair style changed. He now wore his current day clothes, and his hair was now short with long messy bangs with a purple streak in it. His head was hung low, so no one could see his eyes._

 _Dean coughed, a good deal of black smoke leaving his mouth and soon forming into a skull before fading away. The sign he was now not a pure blooded vampire._

 _" Dean. Get up. "_

 _Jack commanded. Red sparkles soon entered Deans purple streak and he rose to his feet. Soon he opened his eyes, reviling his red irises and black sclera. Jack smiled to this proud of his new "creation", needless to say._

* * *

Wulfric pulled back a little, taken back that that was even possible. A vampire being turned into a half shadow demon... and considering Jack was the alpha shadow demon, clearly that Dean kid was powerful. And if he was completely under Jack's control, if Pyro possessed Jack he could have that brat do what HE wanted too. This kid would be a powerful pawn in Pyro's plan.

Speaking of which, Wulfric didn't even really know what Pyro was PLANNING. Sure get Fatch and Thatch out of the way. That Dean kid could handle that. But what else was he doing? Why was he reading that dumb spell book?

" Flash d*** I can't find it. "

Pyro spat, walking off before Wulfric could question him. Cursing beneath his breath the werewolf turned back to the mirror, which was still playing that scene. Just restarted. He began to wonder... if that Dean guy had, in fact, made the right choice working for Jack...

* * *

 _" Fatch, Thatch, please, listen to us. "_

 _Mantha pleaded, looking up at Jack, finding the man just as worried as she was. The four were now in the hallway outside the boys dorm, the duo pleading the vampires to hear them out. To listen to them, and realize that this mess wasn't truly their fault. That they had a spell placed on them..._

 _Yet it seemed like the duo weren't all that interested in what they had to say, for they huffed and glared hatefully at them. Like they wanted to sink their fangs into them even. It was unnerving..._

 _" We had a spell placed on us by Yuki- that's why we said such things! "_

 _Jack tried first, shocked to the core when Fatch began glowing red. Mantha gulped, trying herself._

 _" Please, we would've never- "_

 _" Shut it! "_

 _Thatch yelled, shocking the duo into silencing. Amazed Thatch had yelled at them in such a way. The vampire actually began to glow gold now, a sign bad alone._

 _" We know all about the spell and how it works! Your eyes being pure black were the give away! "_

 _" But we also saw the spell couldn't have made you say such things... unless you'd already thought them on some level. "_

 _Fatch hissed lowly, glaring and baring his fangs._

 _" You thought I was disgusting... Mantha, you find Thatch pathetic and worthless. After all we've done for you two... all we've put up with from you... you still stabbed us in the back... "_

 _" Don't talk to us. "_

 _Thatch finished up, the duo pushing their way passed the shocked and hurt pair._

 _" We don't want to hear it. Just leave us alone... "_

 _As the vampires left, Jack fell to his knees, burying his head in his hands. He couldn't believe this... he'd finally broken even with Fatch. Things had been looking up, and now... now they were back to square one. WORSE than square one, even. Fatch... totally hated him now. Didn't want anymore to do with him... and it hurt so bad._

 _A hand fell on his shoulder, and he quickly looked up to find it was Mantha. The girl was crying terribly, yet... it looked like she was being sincere._

 _" D-don't worry Jack. "_

 _The girl whispered, her voice terribly broken._

 _" W-we'll find a way to fix this. "_

 _Jack looked down again, now giving up fighting his own tears, his frame being wracked with shakes._

 _" ... No. "_

 _He whispered, hands clutching his tightening throat._

 _" ... I don't think we can fix things this time... "_

* * *

 **Oof... the ending there, it... ack. X(**

 **Hope the chapter was alright.**


	11. What if they knew?

**This chapter... will be very sad. Please read with caution.**

* * *

" Are you going to be alright Thatch? "

Fatch asked gently, truly worrying about the younger. Hoping the boy wasn't too hurt by what Mantha had said to him... especially considering he used to have feelings for Mantha...

It was a Friday after school now, and the duo were now at Thatch's house with Dusk, Moon and Makenzi, getting ready to say goodbye for the weekend. It still felt weird for Thatch to not be in Fatch's house anymore, as the younger had been living with him since he had no where else to go before. But he supposed so long as Thatch was happy with his new family, he was alright with it.

" I'll be fine, Fatch. Really. "

Thatch reassured, smiling brightly.

" Sure Mantha's words hurt, but I'll be alright. I've, eh, dealt with worse. I just hope that... YOU'LL be alright. "

Fatch's eyes grew wide before he looked down, looking saddened truly. Thatch walked over to him quietly, placing his hand down on his shoulder, looking sad himself.

" Fatch, if you ever need someone to talk to, please come find me. I want to help you. And I truly do hope you're going to be alright... "

" ... I'll... I'll be alright. "

The prince said softly, looking up and forcing a smile.

" Just head inside and get some sleep. It's late. "

Thatch smiled sadly and tightly hugged the other before walking inside. Fatch's smile faded, the prince sighing and soon walking away.

In all seriousness... he WASNT holding up very well. He remembered everything Jack said. About him being disgusting... and pathetic.

* * *

 _" You heard me. You're disgusting. Pitiful. I'm amazed the students don't feel ill just LOOKING at you. "_

 _" I'm amazed your whole FAMILY isn't ashamed of you! "_

 _" You're pathetic little man. "_

 _" You're pathetic, and disgusting, and worthless. You never even bothered standing up to those two, did you? Frost and Charlene. "_

 _" You didn't do anything to defend yourself. You just laid there and took it. No matter what they did, you never fought back. You couldn't protect yourself then, and you can't protect yourself now. "_

 _" You know... if the students knew who you really were. What you've really done... what you really let happen... they'd surely be disgusted, and ashamed to call you a friend. None of them would look at you the same way again. "_

 _" Now... get out of here. You make me sick. "_

* * *

Fatch shuddered horribly and soon took a turn, heading to the lake instead. He couldn't go home. Not now. He felt... horrible. Saddened. And... disgusting. He felt disgusting just REMEMBERING what Jack had said. It made him think about what had happened to make him this way...

And he hated it. He hated thinking about it. He hated thinking about all those vial, disgusting, horrid...

Fatch growled at those thoughts, feeling his stomach churning horribly at the mere thought of it all before turning off the path and heading over to the closest bush, giving up on fighting the churning sensation.

He felt so gross... so awful, he... everything. He felt disgusting...

... A thought came to mind slowly. A thought that Jack said earlier... if the others knew. Knew who he really was. What he'd been through. What he'd done... they'd be disgusted in him. Ashamed to call him a friend.

Fatch shook and slowly fell back so he was sitting, hugging his knees close. Jack had been right... if they knew who he really was, what had really happened, they would never treat him the same again. Tears began to sting his eyes horribly, his throat tightening, now feeling horrified to the core. They'd never treat him the same again... he couldn't let them EVER, EVER find out. Never.

Slowly he began to break down completely, beginning to wish none of it had ever happened to him. Wishing he had stopped them. Wishing... wishing he could've done something to have never let it happen the first time...

He couldn't let them know. He couldn't let them know...

* * *

 **Oof... I... I have nothing to say. This chapter was... so hard to write... X'(**


	12. Captured

**Things shall be getting a bit more dark from here. Be ready, please.**

* * *

Thatch couldn't take it. He had a horrible feeling about things. Worried about Fatch. He knew something was wrong, he could feel it. He could tell when the prince was feeling off... and it was so very concerning... he didn't want the prince to fall prey to depression once more, knowing full well how bad it could get for him... Fatch was incredible and powerful in many ways, but psychologically... he was very fragile.

The vampire in question was currently looking for Fatch around Deedstown, as his family had, shockingly, told him the prince had never even come home last night. This was troublesome, as Fatch hated worrying them. Even more so, if he never came home, he could be in some serious trouble. And Thatch was praying this wasn't the case. He didn't want the other to be in trouble and possibly hurt. Or... even worse.

Picking up his pace a little he began to search the park, knowing Fatch often came here when down, lost or confused. The park often clearing the others mind. Thatch could understand this as well, as the park did the same for him. It was so calm and peaceful it... it just seemed to melt all ones worries away.

Thatch was saddened to find the prince wasn't here.

This was beginning to seem almost like a lost cause. Thatch had been looking for Fatch for a while now actually, and there was no trace of him. It almost seemed like something had... either killed him, or... sent him to Nerezza. And if Thatch had to pick one of the two, being the better, he'd pick Nerezza. Because at least then Fatch had a chance of being alive...

These thoughts weren't helping. Shaking his head, he decided he'd look somewhere else for now.

Suddenly the boy got a chill. A chill that meant someone powerful was near him. A chill he only got because of Jose. Turning and looking around, he saw no one. Yet the chills remained. Who was around him...?

A little panicked the vampire turned and began rushing off, not wanting to stay and find out who was following him. This was a powerful and dark aura, and he didn't want to see who it belonged to.

Turning a corner, Thatch suddenly bumped into someone, pulling back when he found a person there. A person decked in the colors black and purple. His eyes were demonic and terrifying. Staring deep into his soul even. Thatch took a deep breath, backing away a bit, surprised when the demon thing grinned widely at him, his fangs scaring him horribly.

Suddenly the demon thing zipped forward and struck him upside the head, knocking him out horribly. And the demon thing smiled widely and picked the kid up by the ankle, soon shoving him into a sack.

* * *

Thatch growled a bit as he regained his consciousness, looking around to find only darkness. And... a foot. Someone else was with him here.

Squirming a bit he found his hand falling upon another. A cold hand. Gently taking hold of it, he held it up close to his face, finding it's claws were bright red. Bright red claws... Fatch's claws! Fatch was in here with him! Thatch couldn't believe it! Whoever that demon thing was, he caught Fatch! Thatch quickly began to shake the other, hearing a groan emenate from the prince, worrying him a good deal.

" F-Fatch...? "

Thatch mumbled, shocked when the prince actually spoke back.

" ... M-my head... ugh... Wh-where...? "

Red spheres seemingly cut through the darkness when Fatch opened his eyes, darting around quickly and illuminating their way.

" We're... in a sack... "

" Not anymore. "

A voice called to them, sending chills down both their spines. That voice was deep, dark, and held an undertone of demon. Probably a voice creepy upon first hearing yet could be grown used to. The vampires squirmed, trying to get out of the bag, only to seemingly hit a wall in front of them. Meaning it had to be the others back. Fatch growled and went to sink his claws into the mans back, when suddenly the bag was open, and the two came tumbling out, falling flat on their faces.

Slowly they sat up on their knees, finding the person who brought them here walking in front of them menacingly. And grinning widely.

" How nice to finally make your acquaintance. "

The man hissed coolly, Fatch soon finding himself a bit mesmerized. He swore... he... knew this man. Maybe not his appearance, but he... knew him from somewhere. But where...?

" Thatch Manora and Fatch Ramirez. Welcome to hell on earth. "

The prince wasn't even focused on what was being said. How this man acted, how he spoke, how confident he seemed and how familiar his blood smelled. His blood... while obviously tainted with demonic energy, still held a vampire scent. And Fatch... knew it from somewhere. But he couldn't quite place where...

" Now I APOLOGIZE, but I have direct orders- I literally can NOT disobey- to torture the both of you slowly until you die. Fun! "

Wait! Fatch DID know his scent! Could it... possibly be...?

" So hope you two are ready. Oh, and don't resist me, for if you do... I will make your life miserable. "

" That's-! "

Fatch yelped, getting the other twos attention. The prince looked up at the man, eyes simply reflecting his surprise.

" D-Dean?! Dean Shadows?! "

Dean pulled back, shock written all over his face.

" H-how do you know my...? "

" You can't tell me you don't recognize me! W-we were in school together! Remember?! Y-you bullied the hell outta me! "

Thatch looked up, shocked to the core. He remembered seeing Dean in Fatch's memories. Back when Jack played a tape of Fatch's childhood. And Dean was, indeed, a horrible bully to Fatch back then...

* * *

 _The child sat down beneath a tree and began to pull out his lunch. His mom had made a baloney and cheese sandwich for the day. And was his stomach EVER looking forward to eating it. The hold had never gotten enough to eat before, and was looking forward to being full for once. Licking his lips a bit, he moved to take a bite, only to stop upon hearing someone shout a HEY. He jumped, nearly dropping his lunch. He turned to the left, where the shout had come from, to see three other vampires walking up to him. One was the dark haired one that tripped him in first. The dark one grinned and placed his hands on his hips._

 _" That looks good. "_

 _He said, pointing at the boys lunch. Fatch looked down at it and back up at the other. He certainly hoped this wasn't going where he thought it was going..._

 _" Um... I'm not sure. "_

 _He muttered._

 _" I haven't tried it yet... "_

 _" I want it. "_

 _Fatch's head snapped up upon hearing that last sentence._

 _" What?! No way! "_

 _He probably shouldn't have said that as the other glared furiously. With a snap of his fingers, the other two (whom Fatch'd nearly forgot about) went on either side of him, taking a small battle stance. Fatch gulped and looked up at the dark one, who was now grinning insanely._

 _" Go. "_

 _He commanded._

* * *

 _The next thing the prince knew, he was lying on his stomach as his rib cage was burning furiously in pain and in great need of air. The trio was laughing and the two goons who's just beaten him senselessly walked away in what seemed like content. It was the dark one stayed behind, however, and slowly inhaled his prize. He then knelt down at the wheezing boy and grabbed a fist full of his long sense exposed long hair, lifting his face up just enough to look at him._

 _" I'm Dean, by the way. "_

 _He growled out before almost slamming the boys face into the dirt._

 _" Don't resist me again. I'll make your life miserable. "_

 _Fatch merely whimpered in defeat as the other walked away and buried his face in his hands._

* * *

This... looked nothing like Dean. How could Fatch, possibly think he was him? _' But then again... '_ Thatch mumbled, looking down. _' He DID respond when Fatch called him Dean. Could it... really be him...? '_

" ... I... "

Dean mumbled, beginning to look around nervously. As if confused and in shock even. Slowly he looked back at the prince, face calm and seemingly void of expression.

" I don't know who you are. "

Fatch suddenly chuckled, narrowing his eyes a bit.

" Pfft. There's no WAY you don't- "

Dean growled and shocked the both of the vampires when he walked forward and... kicked the prince in the chin! Sending the poor prince falling on his back.

" I said I don't know you! "

The shadow creature snapped, yet soon composed himself, looking calm again.

" Anyway. You two can't leave, I have a force field around this basement that only I and a few others can pass. You two most certainly can't leave it. Now, I need to make a few preparations. Sit here and behave. "

Without another word, the shadow creature left the basement and walked upstairs. Yet as he closed the door, he remained frozen, eyes lowered, feeling a little... off. The creatures red eyes suddenly lit up bright red, freezing in shock.

* * *

 _" Ha. That little prince is soooo pathetic. He makes it so easy. "_

 _Dean sighed, flopping down on his couch. He'd just came home from school, now not having anything else to do, and had a great time bullying that pathetic little pint sized prince. He couldn't believe he used to hate bullying. It was so much fun! Seeing the little brat squirm..._

* * *

Deans eyes grew wide and he immediately shook his head, growling and glaring, rubbing his head, a headache forming right behind his eyes. He hated when he got those d*** memory flashes. They hurt like hell and he never knew what they meant.

* * *

 **Sorry it took so long to post this. Been a long day.**


	13. Enter Frost and Charlene

**I'm going to try and get back on track. Wish me luck~!**

* * *

Fatch sighed, holding Thatch close and trying to keep him calm. They'd been down here for a few hours now, and no doubt the suspense of waiting had gotten to the boy. Fatch wished he could do something to reassure him better but, in all seriousness... he was worried to. Worried about what might happen when Dean finally did come back down stairs... about what he might have in store. Especially after they'd seen all of the shadow creatures torture equipment...

Fatch didn't know what was going to happen. Not with Dean turned into a shadow vamp, with a basement full of torture equipment and the obvious new demon mojo. Dean... was going to be tough. Fatch didn't know if he could take him down. He didn't know what the other had planned. He didn't know what he was going to do to them. He didn't know if he was going to... kill them.

To be honest, Fatch didn't know if they would survive this time around. Dean was powerful based on his aura alone. More powerful than Fatch was used to seeing within someone like him. And he didn't know why... and he really needed to get him and Thatch out of here, before it was too late.

Now if only Dean hadn't sealed off their only exit.

Suddenly the pair could hear a slamming upstairs, the vampires jumping and panicking a good deal, looking up to find Dean heading down towards them. Thatch cried out in fear, immediately clinging to Fatch and shaking horribly. Fatch held him closer, glaring daggers at Dean. Dean didn't look at ALL intimidated, however, and merely grinned viciously at him.

Shadow hands suddenly grabbed the pair and pulled them apart, keeping them suspended in the air. The duo cried out and tried to squirm their way out of the hands, both officially freaking and terrified of what Dean might do.

Dean smirked to their reactions, slowly walking over to the prince, gently lifting his chin, sneering cruelly.

" You know... my boss wanted something special for you here. Wanted me to do a little something different for your torture. I think you'll find it interesting. "

Fatch growled and pulled back, suddenly snapping his jaws down just barely missing Deans hands. Dean glared and punched the prince across the face, backing up a little.

" You little brat. "

He hissed, turning his back in the vampires. Soon the shadow creature lifted his glowing purple hands, mumbling something in another language, Fatch recognizing it as Latin.

 _" Animas lapso,_

 _Exaudi alica_

 _Call caput meum_

 _Et resurgere a infernum. "_

Strange lights could be seen coming into view, signaling whatever Dean had done was now coming to light. These strange lights could be seen taking the forms of people, Fatch realizing Dean had most likely called people back from the dead. But who did he call? And what for?

Finally the light took form, horrifying Fatch to no possible end. For the spirits Dean had called... were Frost and Charlene.

They both looked different. Charlene was now wearing pure black. Her top was long sleeved, a bit revieling and showed off her stomach, showing her yellowish-gold belly button ring. Her jeans were a bit low on her yet stopped at her ankles and she wore black high heeled shoes.

Frost was now wearing a dark grey long sleeved shirt torn at the waist, long light grey baggy jeans torn at the ankles and black shoes. He also wore a black spiked choker and bracelets to match, all three with blood red spikes.

Both looked terrifying.

Fatch began to panic and squirm like hell, trying his best to get away from the duo who were approaching him slowly, praying to Flash that what was happening wasn't really happening. Dean couldn't have summoned these two. Anyone but these two. It could've been anyone but these two...

The prince felt his breath hitch when the duo grabbed his wrists, the shadows around him disappearing. Unknowingly he began to mumble no repeatedly, trying to get away yet... barely moved, due to being so terrified... this couldn't be happening.

" You two torment him. "

Dean said calmly, waving his hand at them and turning to Thatch, grinning widely.

" I'll get the kid. "

" With great pleasure Dean. "

Charlene purred darkly, grinning menacingly down at the prince, who blushed horribly now and looked as though he could scream at any given point. Slowly the pair of vampire spirits left with Fatch, bringing him to another part of the basement and walking into a large iron door. This basement was MUCH bigger than it would appear.

Thatch gulped and watched as Dean approached him, not wanting to know what the shadow had planned for him.

In a sudden swift movement, Dean slammed his fist on top of Thatch's head, slamming the poor kid tot he ground. Thatch cried out, curling into a ball and holding his head, now truly dreading the worst.

* * *

Hours had passed. Thankfully for Thatch Dean had grown bored quickly and left to relax upstairs, allowing Frost and Charlene time to torment Fatch. Thatch had tried to go into that room Fatch was in, but the iron door wouldn't budge. He wanted to know what was going on in there... he wanted to help Fatch... he hoped the other was alright...

Finally the iron door opened, Frost and Charlene walking out proudly and paying the child no mind, Charlene straightening her hair out. Thatch blinked and immediately dismissed it, rushing inside.

Fatch was curled up in a tight ball, cape covering his tiny shaking frame and, from here, Thatch could hear him breathing quite heavily. Like he'd run for miles, or if he was crying. Slowly the child neared, softly speaking Fatch's name. The prince slowly rolled his head to look at him, tears streaming down his face before he looked away, seemingly breaking down even further.

Thatch quickly rushed up to him, placing his arms over him as if to protect him, offering gently shushes. Trying to comfort him he didn't know what happened, but this alone was enough to prove that Fatch... may have very well been broken here and now.

* * *

 **Oof. Oh my poor baby... T_T**

 **Sorry about the sad chapter here.**

 **Oh, translation to the Latin:**

 **Souls of the fallen**

 **Hear my spell**

 **Head my call**

 **And rise from hell**


	14. Torment from Dean

**When I write... do the chapter flow nicely? Like based on what happened on the previous chapter, does the next chapter change too abruptly, or is it alright...?**

 **Um... anyway! Please enjoy.**

* * *

" Come on Fatch. You can do it. "

Thatch said sweetly, pumping his fists up a little in encouragement. Fatch huffed a bit, as if to boast his own confidence before groaning, using the walls for support as he tried to stand. Unfortunately he didn't far before he felt the horrible pain come back and surge through his body, causing him to cry out and slide back to the ground. Thatch sighed sadly, frowning, wishing he could take this awful pain away from his friend... wishing he at least knew where this supposed pain was taking place. It was so bad his friend couldn't even stand up...

The night had passed by, and the two had not been visited by Dean nor the hellish spirits of Frost and Charlene. Both were relieved, yet also left in their anxiety for when they DID return. Neither wanted those three down here anytime soon. Neither wanted to know what torment the trio had in store for them. Knowing full well it would be disastrous. Especially for poor Fatch...

The pair were trying to leave here. Find a way out, be it from leaving the basement or finding a way out through here. The basement might have a cellular door to the outside, and that could be their escape. But Thatch wasn't leaving without Fatch. He was hoping the other could stand and walk out, as Thatch wouldn't be able to carry him all that way, but so far it seemed hopeless. Fatch couldn't move... not on his own.

Fatch's ragged breathing brought Thatch back to reality, finding the prince beginning to cry once more. Thatch frowned, immediately and carefully bringing the prince into a soft embrace, holding him close and rubbing his back, gently stroking his hair as well, trying to keep him calm. He had no doubt the prince was hurting terribly. And he wanted to help him. He wanted to get the other out of here. No doubt he'd be tortured more severely than himself ever would be...

Suddenly the door to the upstairs slammed open, causing Fatch to scream out of fear and to cling to Thatch. Thatch held him tight and glared up at the stairs, finding it was only Dean coming down the steps. One many levels it was relieving, and on many others it was horrifying. Dean was not a demon to mess with. He was sure to be trouble.

The shadow creature grinned at the sight of the cowering pair, Thatch simply knowing the monster was enjoying this. He wished he could make him regret ever kidnapping them. Yet he also knew he was no match for this shadow vamp...

" No worries, cowards, Frost and Charlene won't be joining us tonight. "

Dean sneered, grinning and bending down in front of the duo.

" It's just you two and me. "

With little to no warning, Dean suddenly shot his arm forward, grabbing Fatch by the neck and soon standing, holding the prince high.

" Leave him alone! "

Thatch yelled, Dean simply chuckling before swinging his leg forward in a swift motion, kicking the child in the chin and knocking him to the ground. Dean grinned widely once more and tightened his grip on the princes neck once more, causing the other to choke.

" ... Hm. "

Dean hummed softly, face holding a look that signaled he was unimpressed.

" Wonder why my d*** slave-driver wanted you dead. You don't seem all that special for a prince. "

Fatch soon cracked open his eyes, glaring a bright red at the shadow-vamp, the glow probably taking him back. With no warning, Fatch SLAMMED his claws into the others chest, causing him to cry out and back away, Fatch landing on his feet with a dull thud. He was shaking in pain, yet refused to sit. Clearly Fatch wouldn't be taking torment from Dean.

The shadow creature growled and suddenly... changed! His purple streak turned red, his black hair turned purple, his eyes became pure blood red and his skin turned black like a shadow demons! As if he were a pure shadow demon now!

Dean soon zipped forward and SLAMMED his fist into Fatch's waist line, sending the poor prince skidding across the ground. Fatch gasped and shook, looking as though the wind had been knocked out of him and as though shock waves of pain was racking his system. Poor thing was shuddering, tears leaking from his eyes.

Dean smirked to this, slowly returning to his original state, offering a soft tsk.

" That's what you get for stabbing me, brat. "

He spat, turning to Thatch who'd been watching in horror. Smirking, knowing Fatch wouldn't be moving anytime soon, he stepped over to the child and... punched him HARD upside the head, knocking him out quickly. Grinning cruelly at his work, he went back upstairs, leaving the poor creatures alone in the dark.

* * *

 _Dean sighed and leaned against the door as it closed, feeling... a bit peculiar. This mission he'd been given, it... it didn't feel right to him somehow. Like torturing the kid was a part of it, but it... it felt different than normal. Like he wasn't supposed to be doing this. Like he shouldn't be unleashing such fury and torment down on that pint sized prince. Yet he didn't know why..._

 _Shaking his head, he tried to tell himself it was just another mission. And once it was done things would return to normal. Smirking, he pushed himself off the door, deciding to go out and get some coffee. He'd already had one today, but he had nothing better to do._

 _Grabbing his hooded cape off the coat rack he left without another thought._

* * *

 **A bit simple. Hope that's alright.**

 **... My poor boys... X'(**


	15. The fall of Flash

**This chapter maaaay be a little complicated. If confused, feel free to message me. ;)**

* * *

" F***ING FINALLY! "

Pyro roared, throwing his fists in the air and burning with hellfire, nearly jumping Wulfric right out of his fur. Only because it had been quiet for so long, and then the hellfire just... SHOUTED like that.

Turning, he yelped a bit, and BARELY ducked in time to avoid the book nearly being thrown into his face.

" Geez! Pyro, watch it! "

" Oh can it mutt. "

Pyro responded, walking over to the wolf and poking his nose, grinning and glaring at him.

" I'm in too good a mood. I FINALLY found that freakin' spell! And now, heheheh... now, I'm gonna use it to bring down little ol' Flashy. Eheheheh... "

The way Pyro was laughing. That wicked laugh of his... Wulfric simply KNEW the demon had a plan in mind. An awesome, cruel and pure evil plan. And it brought a smirk to the werewolf's face, now feeling more excited than annoyed.

" Aaaah... got a plan there, hot head?"

" Hot head...? "

Pyro stopped dead in his tracks, turning to the wolf with wide eyes. Looking irritated truly. Wulfric cringed, now a bit worried. Not wanting the hellfire to scorch him with fire. It wouldn't kill him, but it would still hurt like hell. Laughing nervously, he began to try and fix it before Pyro blew a fuse.

" A-ah, I-I mean- "

" Hm! Suiting. "

Pyro chuckled darkly, leaning in closer, glaring eyes glowing blue.

" But call me that again and I'll set your tail on fire. "

" R-right. "

Wulfric stuttered, grinning widely.

" Anyway, I'm going out to kick some angel a**. And I don't think you'll want to get electrocuted. So... you stay here and watch the show. "

" Again? "

The werewolf huffed, crossing his arms and glaring a bit.

" I want some action. I NEED some action. "

Pyro chuckled, this time poking the werewolf on the chest with the tip of his devils tail, grinning at him from over his shoulder.

" I understand. But this plan is a BIT out of your league. Despite you being tricky to kill, little Flashy could still land you in the hospital with a few broken ribs. And THATS if you're lucky. "

Wulfric gulped a bit nervously, needless to say not truly wanting to tangle with Flash. Even if he wouldn't die, he certainly didn't want to get mangled. Looking forward he found Pyro spreading his wings wide, the hellfire sighing as if to calm his nerves. Like he was almost nervous about this mission...

" ... I'm half not looking forward to this... "

The demon muttered before taking off swiftly, soaring right through the exit to this dark world. Wulfric shook his head a bit and walked back over to Pyro's viewing mirror, gently tracing the gem on the top.

" Show me Pyro Winchester. "

He commanded, the mirror flaring and soon showing the hellfires image. Even if he couldn't be on that mission with Pyro, he was still going to watch. Cause hey. Pyro versus Flash and his guardian angels was SURE to be an awesome death match.

* * *

Pyro smirked as he neared heavens gates, making a few strange hand symbols, glowing silver before the gates burst open, giving the hellfire a clear entrance. The demon sped up a bit and blew through the clouds, immediately flying off in search of his baby brother. Ready to finally take a great step in winning the war. Finally taking his rightful place as king of this pathetic little planet.

Like clock work the guardian angels his brother had appointed were charging towards him, not at all causing Pyro to worry. These angels were mostly newbies, who had NO idea how to fight him. He could wipe them out easy. The only difficult ones would be Merek and Salem. Merek, being the big bad alpha angel, and Salem for his reality bending ways. Both, while a pain however, would still go down in flames.

In a swift movement, as instead of waiting time and energy fist fighting the weaklings, Pyro snapped his fingers and locked the horde of angels in silver chains, preventing any of them from moving or breaking free. A little too easy and unfun in his mind, but he'd have to save his energy for Flashy.

His baby bro was going down.

Immediately he flew off towards Flashy's golden palace, busting down the doors with ease, finding Flash and his family near the throne. Admittedly the rest of the family being here was a draw back, but he'd have to manage. He couldn't fail this time around...

As he had expected, Septimus flew in first. Knowing the fire demon was for sure a threat, he simply cast a sleeping spell on him, the spell thankfully working wonders on him and sending him into dreamland. Next came the colorful one Gold. Knowing this one simply lacked the brains to beat him, Pyro began to zig zag around the room, Gold unable to figure out what he was doing. Once behind him, Pyro SLAMMED his foot into his head, knocking him out cold. Finally a Silver rose, glowing red in demonic energy, Pyro knowing this one would truly be a pain. He'd have to straight fight.

Pyro jumped out of the demons path, trying to kick the child in the face, only for the demon to grab his foot and flip him over his head entirely. The hellfire growled, now trying to cast a sleep spell on him... only for the other to dodge and almost strike him. Now mildly annoyed, Pyro simply jumped passed him and rushed towards Flash. Hand glowing a sickening silver color, claws bared, he ran until... his claws landed. Square in Flash's mid section.

Time seemed to stop, the Winchester family not moving an inch. Most likely horrified by what Pyro had done (with exception of Gold and Septimus). Swiftly Pyro pulled his claws from Flash's midsection, everyone feeling more terrified when Flash... closed his eyes and began to sway on his feet! Suddenly a dark, swirling vortex appeared in front of him, the creation angel soon falling through!

Pyro soon broke into a cruel laugh, bursting in hellfire, shouting

" Farewell, Flashy! Looks like IM the new king now! Because you... are now a mere WORTHLESS MORTAL! "

Immediately Pyro flew from the palace, heading home to celebrate. Flash had finally fallen. And now things were taking a turn for the better.

* * *

 **Oh dear... Pyro turned Flash human...**

 **Hope this chapter was ok.**


	16. The mysterious figure

**I think a certain someone important will like this chappie. X3**

 **Please enjoy. ;3**

* * *

Dean sighed, digging through his trunk and tossing out a few miscellaneous items, searching desperately for his beats head phones. He usually had them on his nightstand charging, but finding them not there, he didn't know where else to look. He often put his possessions in this trunk, so maybe he accidentally misplaced them.

The shadow vamp was a bit bored now, not truly wanting to torment Thatch, and not getting the reactions he wanted from Fatch. So he wanted to go out for a walk tonight, it being a truly beautiful night. But he also didn't want to walk without his music, so he needed his headphones. Not knowing where they were was bothering him greatly.

He soon sighed and slammed his trunk shut, standing straight and now moving to his closet, pushing some shirts back and looking down near the bottom right hand side, opening the small box that sat in the corner. This is where he kept his electronics sometimes if he had too much wires in the room, or if he didn't use the device anymore. Why his head phones would be here he wasn't sure. But he also wasn't going to make a huge deal of it if they were truly here.

Finally fed up, the head phones not here, he closed his closet and began to head downstairs, deciding to go for the walk without his head phones. He wasn't going to waste the night away looking for those d*** things. Screw it. He would just walk and have a nice time. Besides, he was sure Frost and Charlene could handle things here. They'd clearly managed to traumatize Fatch thoroughly already anyway. The prince was too broken to react to pain.

The shadow creature walked out into the cool night air, loving the feel of the wind on his face, blowing his bangs back gracefully. He always enjoyed the wind, especially when it was cold. He didn't always enjoy the warmer weather.

The vampire soon grinned a bit and began to walk around the town, loving how empty the streets were. He wouldn't have to deal with dumb humans screaming and running from him and his scary eyes or his deadly fangs. He wouldn't have to deal with them anyway, as he'd have killed them, but the point was he could walk without worry of panicking and annoying screaming humans.

He began to wonder why Jack even wanted him to torment those two. This mission... didn't feel right to him. He didn't want to torment the kid, naturally, but that Fatch kid... for some reason, tormenting him just didn't feel... right. Like the prince had been through enough already, and Dean didn't like making him feel worse. Like the prince would've been miserable enough without him. He just... didn't enjoy hurting those two as much as he normally would've.

Shaking his head for now, as he truly couldn't get out of tormenting them even if he didn't want to torment them, he decided to suck it up and just do his job. And if the prince got too... boring... he'd just have to bring out his epic weapon. He was certain little Fatch wouldn't be able to stand against a giant freaking hammer.

Suddenly the shadow creature heard a strange sound, it sounding to him like an animal cry. Curious, he had his body fade into a shadow, only his crimson irises glowing bright through his shadow body, and quickly rushed over to the alley he heard the sound, hiding behind a dumpster.

From where he was at, he soon found it was a couple of humans picking on a raccoon. The poor thing looking greatly hurt. Dean could feel his blood boil at the sight as, despite the fact he was a cold hearted monster who killed people, he wasn't heartless. He greatly cared for animals. And seeing this just... made him furious. And a tiny bit... murderous... towards these annoying humans. Again, why would they harm an innocent little raccoon?!

Ready to show himself and take these humans down, he immediately ducked down as he found someone else entering the alley way. Eyeing them carefully, he found he couldn't make out much on this person. Only seeing a dark cape...

Suddenly this person seemingly lashed out, and SLIT one of the humans throats, causing the other one to scream and run away. Dean felt his mouth drop a little, turning back to the person and finding him carefully picking in the injured raccoon, soon turning and walking away into the night with it.

Dean found himself greatly stunned, wondering... just who WAS that person?

Eyes widening to his own thoughts he swiftly shook his head and slithered out of his hiding place, rematerializing at the entrance of the alley way, looking dully to where the person had left. He shouldn't be bothering wasting time on thinking of this person. He had better things to do. Like getting back to make sure Frost and Charlene didn't kill those vampires yet. If he was being forced to torture them to the point of death anyway, HE wanted to be the one to kill them.

Turning, the shadow creature began heading home without another thought.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this a bit. Especially a certain someone~ X3**


	17. Meeting Thanatos Acher

**So I've been really looking forward to this chapter. Since I've started writing this story, actually. And I really hope you all enjoy it too. Especially a... certain someone~**

* * *

Dean sighed, watching as Frost and Charlene dragged the princy to the other part of the basement, where the iron door was to do whatever they had planned for the prince. He had yet to learn of what their torments entailed for him, but he found himself a bit uncaring. So long as the princy prince was broken that was all he cared about. Again he didn't like tormenting them two- still confusing him horribly- so he'd let Frost and Charlene do it themselves.

Obviously it was a new day now, and Dean was bored as hell. Not knowing what to do and not getting the right reactions from the vampire duo. He figured he could take a walk again, only this time... he would be causing some trouble. And also this time he, in fact, had his music. For some reason his head phones had been near the dryer. He assumed one of the spirits put it there, but oh well.

Turning, he pushed Thatch out of his way, knocking him to the ground and soon leaving the basement, heading for his room. He'd normally just use his magic to summon this item, but found since he was right here anyway he might as well just grab it. Besides, he was ready to start swinging wild.

The creature soon entered his room and walked over to the glass case in the bottom left corner of his room, right next to the closet, and opened it up, taking it's content. It's content just so happened to be... a massive, silver battle hammer, with spikes on it, and blacks strip around them spikes. His most favorite weapon, which had, by far, caused the most deaths. He called it "The Destroyer". A weapon he'd had since he was a child, if he remembered right. He liked slamming it down full force on people's heads to end them.

Slowly running the tips of his fingers along the length of his beloved hammer, he soon grinned widely, feeling the need to run out and smash things without a care. Or in his own, and others own, words: like a psycho.

Turning, the shadow vamp soon left his house once more, loving the cool air against his face and blowing his cape and hair back gracefully. It felt great against his cold skin. Soon Dean put his beats on and began walking towards the forest, holding his hammer on his shoulder and scrolling through his music with his free hand. He was looking for a certain song on his iPod. His favorite song. And once he found it, he grinned and clicked it.

 _Psycho, go, go, go_

 _Psycho, here we go_

Grinning Dean shoved his iPod into his pocket and held The Destroyer firmly with his hands, glaring and waiting for the right moment in the song.

 _You push me 'til I break_

 _And the anger turns to rage_

 _Why can't you just leave me alone?_

 _Got your finger on the trigger_

 _You think that you're the winner_

 _But you're gonna get kicked off of your throne, no, no!_

Swinging his hammer full force, he bashed the powerful weapon into the nearest tree, finding it falling down almost effortlessly.

 _You think you're gonna hurt me_

 _Get ready to get dirty_

 _You created this beast inside_

 _Pull the noose tighter_

 _And lift a little higher_

 _'Cause you're killing me slow_

 _I ain't ready to die_

 _Killing me slow but I ain't ready to die_

The chorus was nearing, getting the vampire to grin once more, soon falling into his shadow form. The "Psycho Shadow Form", he called it. When he appeared most shadow demon. Swinging his hammer high, grinning like a psychopath, he began to await the chorus.

 _Tonight_

 _Get ready for a fight_

 _So now you know it's time to ride_

 _My circus for a psycho_

 _Round and round we go,_

 _Look out below_

 _'Cause I want off this_

 _I want off this_

 _Circus for a psycho_

 _(Psycho, go, go, go)_

 _Circus for a psycho_

 _(Psycho, here we go)_

 _Psycho, here we go_

Dean spun in near perfect time with the music, sending everything around him flying. And breaking them as well in the process. He loved it.

 _Everybody down_

 _Gonna burn it to the ground_

 _Can't keep this beast inside_

 _Never again, never again_

 _You're killing me slow_

 _But I ain't ready to die_

 _Killing me slow but I ain't ready to die_

Dean began to breath deeper, feeling very in tune with the moment, slamming his hammer down onto a boulder and crushing it with ease. He adored it. Smashing such a tough thing with absolute ease...

 _Tonight_

 _Get ready for a fight_

 _So now you know it's time to ride_

 _My circus for a psycho_

 _Round and round we go,_

 _Look out below_

 _'Cause I want off this_

 _I want off this_

 _Circus for a psycho_

 _(Psycho, go, go, go)_

 _Circus for a psycho_

 _(Psycho, here we go)_

The song was nearing an end. And Dean was alright with that. He felt just about satisfied for his regular destructive ways. Everything was nearly destroyed in this one spot. Maybe he should mix things up a little. Soon he began to sprint, looking for a new thing to smash to end things.

 _You think you're gonna hurt me_

 _Get ready to get dirty_

 _Gonna burn this place to the ground_

 _Tonight_

 _Get ready for a fight_

 _So now you know it's time to ride_

 _My circus for a psycho_

 _Round and round we go,_

 _Look out below_

 _It's time to ride my circus for a psycho_

 _Never again, never again_

 _You're killing me slow_

 _But I ain't ready to die_

 _Round and round we go,_

 _Look out below_

 _'Cause I want off this_

 _I want off this_

 _Circus for a psycho_

 _(Psycho, go, go, go)_

 _Circus for a psycho_

 _(Psycho, here we go)_

 _Circus for a psycho_

 _Circus for a psycho_

 _(Psycho, here we go)_

As the song began to end, destructive noises in the background of the music (part of the song), Dean ended things by slamming his hammer into a tree and causing it to fall, grinning happily.

Suddenly he heard a slightly girly scream. And at first, he assumed it was his music. However, he'd heard this song many times, and that scream didn't fit the song. It had happened in reality.

Pulling his headphones off and leaving them around his neck he peered over the tree trunk, amazed when he found a person there.

This person was quite pale, an obvious vampire as well, with rather long, light grey hair, wearing a light coating of black lipstick and dark silver fish eyes with black eyeliner around them. They wore a long, blackish-green cape with no collar and covered almost all of their body except their black boots, and by the way they were standing he could see they wore a black sleeveless top and dark green skinny jeans. This person seemed to be a girl. He'd almost crush a girl with a tree. _' Oh well. '_ He thought jokingly, smirking a bit as he stared over to the other.

" Oh, SO sorry about that missy. "

He said sassily, placing his free right hand on his hip.

" But it's your own fault for roaming the forest when I'M around. "

" Wha-MISSY?! "

The other repeated in shock, looking furious to this truly. Yet Dean wasn't surprised, as missy wasn't exactly the most polite name there. Or at the very least it was sure to press some buttons.

" I'm not a girl! "

Dean could feel his irises dilate upon hearing that, feeling as though his mind had just been blown slightly.

" ... Really?! "

He gaped, soon hopping over the tree trunk (leaving his hammer behind) and walked right up to the other, looking "him" right in the eyes, and soon realized... this... really was a man. Dean backed up, in a daze that this man appeared to be a woman upon first glance... yet he wouldn't judge. What the guy did with his appearance was his own business.

Clapping his hands for a moment Dean soon lifted them in the air, as if to defend himself a bit.

" Alright. I'll at least apologize for that. Tell me, what is your name?"

" What makes you think I'd-! "

He tied, Dean beating him to the draw.

" I'm Dean. Dean Shadows. "

The other blinked, growling a bit before crossing his arms in a huff.

" ... Thanatos Acher. "

" Huh. Nice name. "

Dean cooed, smirking away and being as "friendly" as he could muster. Needless to say, it didn't seem Thanatos was not all to amused.

" You almost killed me you psychopath! "

The other snapped, only bringing a grin to Deans face.

" Again, you're own fault for being around while I'm smashing stuff. Heck if you hadn't screamed like that I would've never noticed you there. "

Thanatos glared, Dean really getting on his nerves. It was as if the other WANTED to fight! And not one to back down, Thanatos reached back into his cape and pulled out a knife, preparing to strike. To his astonishment, Dean merely laughed to the sight of it, crossing his arms and shifting all of his weight onto on side, smirking and suddenly holding his hand out. A large cluster of black magical spheres could be seen around his hand and then some, soon flaring out in a black burst to revile... the others hammer.

Dean smirked as the other seemed to be a "bit" frightened by his weapon, deciding to go for an extra spook and allowing himself to shift into his Psycho Shadow form, blood red eyes glaring the other down as he took a fighting stance.

" Are you suuuuure you wanna do this, Thanatos? "

Dean teased, his tone becoming even more demonic for a fear effect.

" I think it's a "bit" obvious who'd win in this fight. "

Thanatos almost immediately backed down, looking quite a bit frightened now. More than likely due to seeing Deans sheer power, and sudden confirmation of his shadow demon half. Dean smirked a great deal, allowing the shadow demon form to fade and return him to his normal appearance, lowering his hammer a bit yet still held it in his hand.

" I thought so. It's obvious I'm MUCH stronger than you. "

" You're... half shadow demon... "

" Yep! "

Dean confirmed proudly, now beginning to walk circles around the other.

" And you're actually lucky you know. I don't normally back down from a fight. I normally... swing first and ask questions later. Especially when people are out walking in this forest. "

" Pfft. Why? What are you, some kind of psycho? "

" Yes. "

Dean answered, ceasing his pacing and grinning widely.

" I'm a psycho. And d*** proud of it. "

As Dean turned his back on the other, he was suddenly gripped with shudders, a strange orange color flashing on his body (in the shape of runes for his body) and his black sclera. A sign to a demon that something bad was going on. And Dean had a preeeety good idea why he shuddered. Smirking, he turned back to Thanatos, making his hammer disappear in a burst of his black magic and soon placed his hands on his hips.

" Whelp! SO sorry to cut our little meeting so short. "

He said calmly, yet sarcasm laced his voice greatly.

" But it appears I am needed elsewhere. Looking forward to seeing your... long hair, again sometime. "

As he got an irritated look from the other, Dean soon simply walked away, leaving the other vampire in a stunned, and annoyed, silence.

Dean needed to get home, that's what the shudder was for. But he hadn't truly wanted to leave. He... actually mildly enjoyed that interaction. He normally hated talking with people he didn't know, but this Thanatos Acher guy... he had a fire in him that Dean couldn't help but enjoy. He hadn't been afraid upon seeing Dean at first, and even after Dean HAD scared him, he still tried to defend himself. It was admirable. And to be honest, it... made Dean sort of look forward to seeing him again. He would never admit to it, but he was. Thanatos Acher had a fire inside him he seemed to like.

Shaking his head clear of these unusual thoughts he soon sped home at a supernatural speed, silently hoping the shudder he had didn't mean the vampires were dead.

* * *

 **I... am so happy with this turn out. X3**

 **Hope you all enjoyed!**


	18. Making a terrible deal

**... This... will be a... truly sad chapter. Please, read with caution...**

* * *

" NO! "

Dean jumped back a bit as he arrived in the basement just in time to find Fatch running about for the other exit, the Thatch kid on his back, Frost and Charlene attempting to catch them. Was this what his "demonic shudder" was trying to tell him? Regardless, he couldn't let them escape. Less Jack get furious and try to kill him... Again.

Rushing over to the other end of the basement, Dean grabbed his second favorite weapon: a sword. A beautiful looking sword. Gold handle with a few rubies embedded in it. Truly a strong weapon. He didn't tend to use it often, the destroyer always being his top favorite, but this sword of his was sure a beauty.

Acting quickly, he swung his arm back and threw the sword at Fatch... and hit. And as he'd planned, it had hit him through the upper right thigh, forcing the prince to soon skid against the ground. Thatch sent flying forward and rolling not to far from the prince.

Dean slowly stalked over to the prince, smirking rather evilly at the sight of the other shaking in the pain before roughly placing his foot on the others back, taking hold of the sword. The sword had gone straight through the others thigh... grinning evilly, eyes simply full of malice, Dean RIPPED the sword down the rest of the others leg, most likely cutting bones in half, and stopping right above the heel. Loving the blood curdling cry the other made, and the sound of Thatch gasping in horror.

Frost and Charlene soon walked over, grinning down at the crying vampire, Frosts hands suddenly glowing a sickening red shade.

" You know brat. "

Frost purred in a cruel tone.

" You shouldn't have tried to escape. Cause now, unfortunately, Charlene and I must make you pay. Regret it. "

" Oooh Frost. "

Charlene shuddered, fisted hands shaking in anticipation.

" Are you gonna do what I think you're gonna do? "

" Mmm... yes my dark love. "

Frost purred, his glowing hands being thrusted into the air.

" I'm going to show his "friends"... all and every memory that... shows how truly disgusting he is! "

As the light flared out red, Dean could hear Fatch SCREAMING a no... and as soon as the light faded, he not only found a horribly blushing Thatch, but an absolutely BROKEN Fatch, who's head was hung very low, the prince now crying his heart out. Yet... Dean didn't know why. He had assumed Frost and Charlene would've shown him as well, but perhaps not. Maybe he didn't want to know anyway...

Finding this a good point to just let Fatch sit and stew in this obvious sadness he roughly picked the vamp up by the cape and soon brought him over to the wall that held chains, chaining him up very well. These chains were designed to not break, nor let the captive loose no matter HOW strong they were. Fatch wouldn't be going anywhere.

Standing up straight and smirking the shadow vamp left, the ghosts following suit.

* * *

 _Thatch, despite feeling horribly embarrassed and a bit grossed out, swallowed all his discomfort and crawled over to the prince. Knowing the other needed him now more than ever. Before he tried to speak, however, he eyes the wound Dean had given him, a bit taken back by the sight of all the blood. Fatch literally couldn't bleed out, thanks to the three brothers blood inside him, but it still needed to be stopped. Thatch soon took off his cape and began to use it to wrap around the others leg._

 _" ... St-stop... "_

 _Fatch whimpered, surprising Thatch horribly._

 _" Pl-please... I... don't deserve your... *hic*... I... a-a disgusting p-p-piece o-of... Sh-s*** like me d-doesn't... "_

 _" F-Fatch, don't talk like that. "_

 _Thatch reprimanded, tightening the cape around the others leg a bit._

 _" Wh-what "h-happened"... I-it wasn't your- "_

 _" Nooooo... th-they won't... s-see that w-w... th-they'll find m-m-me... d-disgust- ooooh... "_

 _Fatch interrupted, breaking into uncontrollable sobs, Thatch simply knowing there was NO WAY he could break through to the prince. Sighing, heart hurting horribly at the sight of the usually so strong prince, he began to purely focus on the others leg. Wishing there was something he could do to let Fatch know he, and mostly likely the others too would NEVER think any less of him..._

* * *

A good few hours had gone by, Dean enjoying his favorite dinner now: ribs, with a fair amount of sauce as well, beginning to debate going back down stairs and tormenting the others. He was a bit against it right now, as Fatch was CLEARLY traumatized already, but felt bored and wanted to cause some harm. It was safe to say he couldn't kill/torment other people until those two were dead. He almost wanted to kill them now and get it over with.

Placing the bone on his plate he began to dry his mouth with his napkin, deciding he might as well go down and cause them harm. Besides, he was sure Frost and Charlene were just as eager by now as well. He had to admit, despite not truly enjoying those spirits one bit, they must be doing something right to leave Fatch so broken and traumatized.

Getting up, he found the spirits soon at his side, obviously eager to cause some more harm. Yet it just made Dean sigh, as he truly didn't enjoy these spirits much. Especially since their eyes held an unusual... shimmer to them. A shimmer he'd yet to see. Meaning they must have something new in mind for the twerps down stairs.

Soon the trio made their way to the basement still utterly broken, and the kiddo seemingly trying to talk some sense into him. Dean wished him good luck, as he knew the other was DONE, yet shook it off so he could continue his work.

Frost and Charlene, amazingly, zipped ahead and grabbed Thatch by the arms, causing the boy to scream and Fatch to, seemingly, FINALLY SNAP out of his horrible crying daze. The prince began to tug at his chains, trying to break free, screaming at the spirits.

" N-no! No, you... you CANT! "

Fatch cried, soon standing on his good left leg and pulling violently against his chains. Charlene merely smirked cruelly to Fatch's outbursts and soon grabbed Thatch's chin, seemingly looking him over.

" Mmm... you're a cutie, aren't you? Ah, you remind me a lot of Fatch when HE was a kid... wonder, if this is the case completely... "

As Frost began to get closer, the group of villains were SHOCKED when they heard a rumbling crumbling sound, turning in shock to find Fatch had pulled the chains RIGHT OUT of the brick wall, causing the wall to crumble a good deal. With no warning Fatch leapt over and landed on Charlene's shoulders, pulling her hair and beating her with all his might, causing the woman to scream. Frost attempted to pull Fatch off of her, but the prince would have none of that. The tiny vampire soon leapt from Charlene and began to wail on Frost, his eyes and body glowing red in pure fury.

As Fatch hit the ground, barely standing on his one good leg, he was about to strike once more... when something smacked him HORRIBLY hard, and sent him flying into the brick walls. Turning, Frost and Charlene found it was Dean, who had hit the prince VIOLENTLY with his hammer.

" Wow! "

Charlene yelped in surprise, turning to the shadow vamp.

" What a lucky shot! "

" Pfft. Please. "

Dean hissed, though grinning bright and resting his hammer in his shoulder.

" Luck had NOTHING to do with that. "

" ... Pl-please... "

Fatch whimpered, getting all of the vampires attentions. The prince, who'd fallen to the ground, looked up at them, teary eyed and looking extremely sincere.

" Y-you can't put him through that. He'll... never be the same. Please, I'll... I'll do anything... just please, don't... "

" ... Anything? "

Frost purred, getting Deans attention as he didn't... like the sound of that.

" A-anything... "

Fatch confirmed, getting a WICKED grin from Frost.

" Say... we "torment" you, as much as we'd like, whenever we'd like. And you... participate as well. "

Dean narrowed his eyes, wondering what the other was talking about. They wanted Fatch to... torture someone with them...? Charlene soon joined in, smiling in a sickingly sweet way.

" And in return, NONE of us, not Frost, Dean of myself, shall lay another finger on little Thatchy there. "

Dean felt his irises dilate, as he knew he couldn't agree to this. As much as he was sure torment was good on Fatch, the one he truly needed to wound, he couldn't let Thatch live less Jack try and kill him. There had to be a way around it. _' Wait. '_ He mentally confirmed, looking off to the side. _' Only Frost, Charlene or myself... '_

" Does... "

Fatch mumbled, turning to Dean with sparkly ruby eyes.

" Does Dean agree to this deal...? "

Yes... that would work. Grinning, Dean raised his right hand up as if swearing.

" I agree. Neither Frost, Charlene nor myself shall lay a finger on Thatch. "

Frost and Charlene grinned wickedly, soon both picking up the prince by the arms, Fatch turning to Thatch as the monsters took him away. Thatch only able to think... why...?

Dean grinned and soon went upstairs once more, trying to remember when his... "assistant"... said he'd be coming back. He was ready to put things to an end. And soon.

* * *

 **This... all this... so sad and... dark. X'(**

 **I have nothing to say for this chapter...**


	19. Hidden and found

**Hey... if things get too sad for anyone to read, feel free to stop reading. I wouldn't want you to keep reading and feel sad. Truly, I won't be offended at all. I'd rather make sure you all were alright...**

* * *

" Dusk, you've been looking for hours now! "

Makenzi tried, looking to Dawn and Lucas briefly for back up before turning back to her husband, soon holding Moon closer to her.

" I know it's important to find them, but we can't search at night love! We need to call it a day. "

" I'm not going to give up! "

Dusk called back, turning to his wife with a fiery look in his eyes. Yet his eyes held sadness in them as well, proving he was merely speaking out of pure fear and desperation.

" They've been missing for 5 days now! Th-they could be hurt, o-or worse! What if they've been caught by Pyro?! What if some... FREAKISH MONSTER caught them and is starving them?! O-or worse, abusing them?! Makenzi, I... I CANT stop looking! Not NOW! "

" Dusk! "

Lucas called, now hugging an inconsolable Dawn close to him.

" Dawn and I get it, really we do! Our son is missing for Flash sakes! Don't you think we want to find him too?! After what we saw... "

Lucas shuddered, remembering exactly what he'd seen. He didn't know how he'd seen it, or why, but it made him all the more determined to find his son...

" ... But there's a bigger picture here! It's late, and we can't stay out all night! "

Dusk felt his irises dilate before he looked down, sadness etching through his very being. He couldn't help it... these last five days he's... felt utterly helpless to finding his baby brother and his precious treasured foster son...

5 days now. 5 days everyone, EVERYONE had been searching for Fatch and Thatch. Their family, the students from the school, even the teachers. And all 5 days, no one had any idea where the boys were... needless to say, after that flash they had from the past. What Fatch had truly been through as a child... it made them all the more frantic in finding them. Dusk... fearing this may have been more than it seemed. Fearing that, somehow, Frost and Charlene had been resurrected...

In truth, Dusk had over heard this that night Fatch and Marco had had a heart-to-heart. Marco having heard from his time in hell.

* * *

 _Fatch's eyes started to tear up greatly, biting into his lower lip._

 _" I-I'm sorry... "_

 _He whimpered, holding the sides of his head, looking absolutely mortified._

 _" I-I can't..."_

 _At that moment, Marco FULLY understood. He always thought he knew, but he didn't know the full extent. He now knew why Dusk had suggested therapy. However, the older probably didn't know why Fatch was so traumatized. After all, Fatch had never told anyone. It had been implied a few times, but to younger children. They probably had no clue. But thanks to... hell... Marco did. Slowly, carefully, Marco reached forward and grabbed one of Fatch's arms, quickly getting his attention. The poor boy was crying by now though._

 _" Fatch. You need to talk about it. Keeping it in is hurting you. "_

 _" I-I don't care! "_

 _Fatch whimpered, shaking harshly now._

 _" I don't care if I have nightmares for the rest of my life, I'm not talking about it! "_

 _" Fatch... you have nightmares about it? "_

 _The younger prince froze up, realizing his mistake. In truth, yes. Yes he did. Every night. He'd just learned how to sleep through it without screaming in his sleep. But he didn't want Marco to know this._

 _" Fatch, thanks to... hell... I DO know what happened to you. "_

 _Fatch's face heated up even further, the tears running faster._

 _" I will understand. And I promise, I won't judge you. "_

 _Fatch knew he was trapped. He couldn't break free from this now. A part of him knew Marco was right, but... he was scared. Yet he was still trapped. Slowly, still crying heavily, he spoke._

* * *

But Dusk... even after hearing back then... couldn't believe it. The severity of things. He... when he saw those images, he... and the rest of his family... just sat down and cried...

But... despite how truly horrible things were, he had to focus on the bigger picture now. Fatch and Thatch. Being missing and in need of help. He couldn't let his own feelings prevent him from finding them now. Hence why he didn't want to go home now. Not wanting the kids to go through another day of possible torture.

He knew his father was right, however, he didn't want to comply. He wanted to find them, and save them from whatever hell on earth they were going through. Yet he knew he had to go home now too. Knowing Makenzi hadn't been well as of late, and he needed to make sure she was alright. Not to mention Moon was just as bothered as he was... he needed to take care of his family. His WHOLE family...

Sighing the vampire finally gave in.

" ... Alright. "

He mumbled, beginning to turn a corner.

" I guess we should get home the- OOF! "

Hearing Dusk's sound of, most likely a trip, the four rush over to the corner and finding Dusk had, in fact, tripped. Even more so... tripped over a person. Dusk, sitting up on his knees, turned in shock to find... who he'd tripped over... was none other than Flash himself.

Flash. Angel of creation. Now wingless, tail short and completely out cold.

Immediately everyone began to panic, Dusk gingerly touching his neck in search of a pulse, relieved to find one. Sighing in relief, he looked up at the others, eyes firm and serious.

" He needs help. "

He stated, getting up and taking the angel into his arms.

" We need to get him home, and now. Come on. "

Immediately the group began to rush off to their house, hoping Flash was, in fact, alright.

* * *

 **Oooh, they finally found Flash! Hopefully this goes ok.**


	20. Flash is human?

**Hopefully this chapters a bit "lighter" than the last few have been.**

* * *

The Ramirez family simply stared as the creation angel slept, wondering when he'd wake up. He'd been sleeping all night. Wondering why he looked like he did. Wingless, and tail short. And they swore, he actually had some color in his skin now... but surely he couldn't. Surely they were seeing things.

They had already contacted the Winchester brothers, and were silently hoping they'd show up soon. They needed some answers, and were sure the four boys would have them. At least more answers than they did. This... finding the creator passed out on the streets, looking like this... wasn't normal. It was even a little terrifying to some extent.

Dusk was pacing around, half worried about the problem here now, and half worried about Fatch and Thatch. Day 6. Today was day 6 that they've been missing. And Dusk would sort of rather go out and try to find them instead of babysitting the creator angel, who could probably look after himself just fine. Or his family could look after him. Point was, it wasnt like the angel wouldn't be looked after.

The taller sighed, forcing himself to stop walking as he was apparently worrying Moon and Makenzi. And he didn't want them to worry about him as well. They didn't need to worry about him. Especially if his only problem was being on short fumes and panicking on the inside. He didn't need their worry... nor did he want them TO worry...

Shaking his head a good deal he turned back to Flash, AMAZED to find the angel getting up! Awake and getting up! Just like that!

Slowly, a bit choked on his own words truly, Dusk came over to the angel, being beside him.

" Fl-Flash, sir, I'm so glad to find you're awake. "

To his amazement, Flash merely blinked his normal shiny blue eyes, looking quite confused. Even if a bit nervous. Yet Dusk shook it off for now, assuming the angel was just being himself. Flash always WAS just a little out there on an emotional expressive level.

" Cam you, maybe, explain to us what happened to you? "

" ... What... happened to me...? "

Flash mumbled, his voice losing it's angelic tone.

" What do you mean? Did something happen to me? Is Flash... my name...? "

Immediately Dusk felt himself grow cold, unable to believe the creator himself just... asked such a question! Asking if Flash was his name?! He didn't know his own name?! This surely couldn't be good. This was very, very bad even. The creator had memory loss... and, was clearly, a mortal. If no memory and no wings or angelic features, it could only mean one thing. Dusk just hadn't wanted to believe it. Flash... was completely mortal.

Clearing his throat shakily, he nodded, saying weakly.

" Y-yes... you're name... is Flash... Flash Winchester... "

" Flash Winchester... "

Flash mumbled, looking down at his hands before looking up excitedly and bubbly.

" I like iiiit~! "

Dusk felt himself break into a cold sweat, the creator acting like a child. Speaking in such a way... this was not good...

Dusk had started to hope the Winchester children would arrive soon. The four having said something had made Flash disappear from the clouds of heaven yet hadn't said what. Was... THIS what they'd meant...?

Flash... Flash had so obviously fallen. He was mortal and lost his memory. But what could possibly cause Flash to fall? What had the power? That's when it hit him. He wasn't here for it, but Fatch had told him about it. Back when Septimus was still evil he cast a spell on. Merek, meant for Flash. A spell to turn the angel human...

* * *

 _" Pleasure to finally meet you in person, Flash. King of creation. "_

 _The way he said that... it made the angel feel disgusted. He hated how the demon addressed him. It was so full of malice and spite, it made him sick just listening to it. The angel felt his eyes turning completely golden in anger, allowing his body to be overtaken by blue lightning. The fiery demon in front of him merely scoffed at this._

 _" Thunder vs fire. Typical. "_

 _He teased, summoning hell fire into his now raised hand._

 _" But I think hell fire is a bit stronger than lightning. "_

 _Flash glared furiously as the demon challenged him, summoning hell fire's natural opposite: heavenly thunder. Stronger than angel grace, it could easily deteriorate a demon's body for good. Flash normally didn't retort to this, but he couldn't allow this demon to continue to terrorize the other angels._

 _Launching their attacks, they collided, causing a violent explosion._

 _Once the smoke cleared, Flash looked up to find Merek standing a mere few feet in front of him, and Septimus a mere few feet in front of him, his claws deep in his stomach._

 _And that's when Flash realized. Merek had taken a hit for him._

 _Septimus growled, yanking his claws from the other._

 _" You stupid angel! "_

 _He roared, pushing the man back._

 _" That was meant for Flash! Grr! I hope you like living without your wings, you brat! "_

* * *

That spell, meant for Flash... surely this was Pyro's doing. Whatever was going on... turning Flash human was only the beginning. Dusk hoped things would end well.

* * *

 **I know, a bit short, but I needed a small filler chapter. Hope it was alright.**


	21. Near death

**This... will be a very sad chapter, maybe even a bit... dark and depressing with a hopeful(ish) end. Hope it's alright.**

* * *

The seventh day was upon them. The seventh day Dean had Fatch and Thatch in captivity. And truth be told, Dean was ready to finally put an end to it all. But he wasn't going to let Frost and Charlene do it- oh no no. He HIMSELF was going to put an end to it. To them. With only a bit of help from his "assistant". As again, he made a deal. HE couldn't lay a hand on Thatch...

Going downstairs, he was pleased to find Thatch sitting against the wall, simply WAITING for something to happen. And it made Dean feel excited truly. He loved the unexpecting victims. Made the kill all the more pleasurable.

He soon had the child's attention though, and loved the look of terror that spread his grey facial features. So terrified and shaken... Dean loved it. He loved when a victim held such an expression. He DID feel bad a KID felt this way, but again, he really DIDNT have a choice in this. He had to do this.

Slowly, for dramatic effect, he knelt down in front of the boy, smirking at him darkly.

" Hello there kiddo. "

He said calmly.

" Looks like the time has for the "fun" to begin. "

" Y-you can't hurt me! "

Thatch cried out, backing into the wall further, sending another grin atop Deans facial features.

" Y-you promised you wouldn't lay a hand on me! "

" Ah! That's right, I promised not to lay a hand on you! "

Dean confirmed before standing up, gently closing his eyes and crossing his arms.

" But... I didn't say ANYTHING about my... "associate". "

Thatch felt himself grow a little cold, soon turning to the top of the basement stair case... only to feel positively HORRIFIED at who he saw there. This... was a Novian for sure with blue bloody clothes, a golden sailors hat and had pink hair and eyes. This Novian looked THRILLED to see Thatch, clapping his hands together happily.

" Ah! So! I finally meet you again. "

The Novian announced, his "cheerful" tone soon becoming icy.

" The little brat who blew up my factory. "

" E-E-Eli?! "

Thatch cried out, Eli simply smirking and flicking his bangs from his face. Dean smirked and placed his hand on the Novian's shoulder briefly.

" I'm going to the prince now Eli. "

Dean said simply, turning to head to the steel door.

" Have fun. "

" Oh believe me. "

Eli said, grinning wickedly and rubbing his hands together.

" I will. "

* * *

Eli wasted no time in lifting the other high into his arms, the child screaming and kicking at every second, before soon bringing him to an autopsy table. He was more than prepared to make this kid suffer. The kid that ruined his set up on his home planet and forced him to start back from square one. If it hadn't been for Dean taking him in, he'd be laying in a corner in agonizing pain. Making this child regret his action... would be a mini dream come true.

The Novian immediately strapped the boy down and made a move to get some tools. Like a scalpel, or even Deans hammer which was currently in the corner. Yes... the hammer would do perfect. But Eli wouldn't just staight kill him- oh no. That would be too easy. He... was going to mess with him mentally as well.

Lifting the hammer high, he glared and grinned down at the child, loving the shaking of fear from the other.

" How about we do a little Q&A? "

Eli taunted, shifting his weight onto one hip.

" The answers might even convince me to go easy on you. Now. IF you had a choice... of either having your leg SMASHED with this bad a** hammer, or having that zombie girl Mantha have one of her legs thrown in a furnace. Which would you chose? "

" ... M-m-me... "

Thatch whimpered, getting Eli's eyes to widen a good deal before lowering again, grinning and raising the hammer up... soon SLAMMING it down on the others left leg. The child's scream echoing through the basement. Yet Eli merely smirked.

" Question TWO! "

Eli cheered, beginning to circle the other.

" Would you rather I smash your arm with this hammer, or have me eat the girls arm so she'll never get it back? "

The boys lips quivered horribly, consumed in the pain, yet soon muttered the letter M a good deal. An eeeeee sound emanating soon. Meaning the boy meant himself. Eli smirked and raised the hammer high once more... soon SLAMMING it down on the others right arm. More screaming cutting through the room. Eli couldn't help but love this. The little twerp who destroyed his work was now paying the price. And it felt good.

Putting the hammer down, he soon made a move for a scalpel, ready to truly get into this. Ready to cause a truly great amount of damage.

Slowly he leaned in closer to the kid, the scalpel a mere few inches away from his eye, Thatch staring at it in obvious fear.

" Now... would you rather I liquefy your eye, or- "

" Just shut up and do it already! "

Thatch cried out, back arching a great deal.

" I'd still chose the same! She may of hurt me but I won't let you hurt her back! "

Eli felt his glossy eyes dilate, looking at the kid in shock. After all that zombie b**** put him through he was... still defending him. Still wanting to make sure she was safe. Not wanting him to hurt her. This... seemed pointless to Eli. She hurt him and he defended her. Eli would've made someone PAY if they did that to him.

Slowly he smirked, deciding not to prolong the kids obvious suffering, he raised the scalpel up, grinning widely and evilly, before lowering it swiftly. Over and over. In the exact same spot.

* * *

Soon Dean entered the secluded room, the smell of the room bothering him to no end. He didn't know what it was, but it was disgusting. Turning to the corner, he found the prince laying flat on his back, staring at the ceiling yet his eyes seemed to fall on nothing at all. The held no live. He almost looked... dead.

He almost didn't want to do this...

Slowly, trying to shake off what he was feeling, he walked over to the prince, grabbing him by the hurt leg and lifting him high up and upside down. He was shocked when the prince didn't react at all. He knew the other was alive, but yet he... made no indication to the fact he was feeling pain. It was... disconcerting.

Trying to once again shake it off he brought the prince over to the table, placing him down calmly. He didn't know how to start this. Again the prince was already broken pretty badly. He needed to do this right...

He soon strapped the other down to the table and pulled out a knife, preparing to begin with a few cuts. The prince didn't even flinch to the sight of the blade... he wished the other would stir a little. Yet knowing he had to obey the orders of killing the prince, slowly he lowered the blade and dragged it across the others torso. The other made no notification he even noticed it.

Dean curled his lip a little, soon summoning his hammer and slamming it down on the others left arm. To his utter SHOCK, Fatch still didn't stir. He... he seemed... so broken.

Growing a bit more frantic he began to slice into the others chest, arms, good leg and one good slice across his face. Nothing even made the other stir. He just kept looking up at the ceiling, eyes hazy and barely there. Nothing Dean did seemed to work on him.

Finally Dean decided to take the moment to test a theory. A theory many demons had. If a vampire were to drink awoken royal blood, it would make them physically stronger. That the taste was indescribable. And Dean for SURE wanted to test it.

Smirking, licking his lips a bit, he slowly began to lean in closer to the other, deciding to be courteous and not bite the princes neck, but rather the shoulder. That, and he never liked biting others necks. Pushing the others head to the side he pulled the others shirt a bit to revile his shoulder, baring his fangs and... sinking his fangs violently into his shoulder. Drinking the supposed power-filling blood. The supposed best tasting blood in the world...

He was... shocked to find the taste was... interesting.

Dean soon pulled away, backing up and turning his back on the prince, clicking his tongue a bit in an attempt to define the taste.

" ... Hm. "

Dean hummed, narrowing his eyes.

" I don't know why people make such a big deal about your blood. It tastes almost like a wet gym sock... "

As he said this, however, he was suddenly gripped with a strange zapping sensation of violent yellowish-orange flashes, causing his entire body to jolt. The flashes soon began more violent, and strangely, his eyes flashed blue.

Finally the flashes faded, leaving the vamp in a daze and breathing violently.

" ... WOOOOH! "

Dean cheered, throwing his arms in the air.

" NOW I see it! Wow! That blood of yours has a ZIP to it! Holy hell! That was amazing! "

" ... Just shut up and kill me already... "

Dean blinked and turned around, finding the princes eyes closed now, tears beginning to leak from them. The kid was broken...

Dean went to move over to say something, anything, maybe even grant him his wish... when suddenly the still door SLAMMED open, the shadow vamp turning in shock to find... four vampires running in. All of royal blood. Fatch's siblings.

Yet the tallest one... for some reason made him uneasy.

" Give Fatch back to us! "

The girl wearing the dress roared at him, the girl with long black hair beside her soon stamping her foot down.

" We'll make you regret this, you monster! How DARE you kidnap Fatch and Thatch?! "

" Don't fight us. We won't show mercy on the likes of you! "

The boy with a curled bang snapped. Finally the tallest one grinned, as if evilly.

" We're going to make you wish you were never born. Just like that pink alien jerk before you. "

As the vampire approached, Dean backed up, his heart for some reason tightening horribly. As if he were... afraid. Why was he so scared of this guy...? He... he didn't even know him...

Suddenly his head began to hurt, causing him to cry out and grip his forehead, backing into the wall. The tall one stopped as he cried out- thank FLASH- but the pain didn't cease. He was... remembering.

* * *

 _" Guys we have to stop! "_

 _The child cried, stamping his feet._

 _" This is BAD! "_

 _The group of vampires shrugged him off once more, continuing to kick the child with red in his hair. A... seemingly much younger version of Fatch. And the kid who was trying to get them to stop... was Dean._

 _Suddenly the children began to shriek, saying five oh, or something, and began to run. Yet as they did, they practically TRAMPLED Dean, making the boy fall to the ground. Groaning at the mild pain the child looked up, finding a tall vampire staring down at him. Panicked, knowing this prince was bad news, Dean got up hurriedly and grabbed his treasured silver hammer, taking off running with a start._

* * *

Dean moaned weakly, the head ache simply DESTROYING him right now and... soon passed out.

* * *

 _Dusk blinked, wondering if he... had scared the other to the point of fainting. He wouldn't mind, as this guy was a MONSTER... but wow._

 _Hearing a gasp he turned around, finding Midnight staring down at the prince in horror. Dusk frowned as well, soon walking over and gently taking the long since unconscious prince into his arms._

 _" ... Marco go get Thatch. "_

 _Dusk ordered, the other doing so without a word._

 _" ... Dusk. "_

 _The prince turned, finding Fatima bending down beside the shadow vamp._

 _" We should bring him with us. There's... something not right here. "_

 _" Ugh... that brat can stay here and ROT for all I care. "_

 _" Dusk. "_

 _Fatima said calmly, standing up straight and glaring at him spitefully._

 _" I'm taking him with us. I'll leave him in a devils trap, but I'm taking him with us. "_

 _Dusk wanted to object, truly, he did. But knowing Fatch and Thatch had little time, swallowed his discomfort and caved in._

 _" Fine. Now... let's get out of here. Fatch and Thatch need help, and they need it NOW. "_

* * *

 **I took too long toying this. Hope it was... alright.**


	22. Septimus' gift

**Oof. Sorry again for the sad last chapter. I hope things get a bit better in this one. If only a little.**

* * *

The Ramirez family, and a handful of Scare School students, were in for an AGONIZING wait for Jenette to tell them if Fatch and Thatch had survived. The Winchester's would've arrived as well, if they hadn't had their own problems with their father. Only Septimus could make it. They had been waiting hours on end now, and were truly beginning to fear the worst. They were praying that the pair could make it out of this alive. However, with Flash now... fallen... they were a little unsure of who they were praying to.

After what seemed like ages, Jenette finally arrived in the waiting room. However... something was wrong. Her eyes were lined with tears and hazy, and it seemed like she didn't want to come into the waiting room. Immediately everyone felt worried beyond words.

The woman seemed to swallow her breath before choking and drying a few falling tears.

" E-everyone I... "

The woman choked out, sound like it was taking everything in her not to sob.

" I'm so sorry, they're... they're not dead, but... there's... nothing I can do to save them. Thatch has lost too much blood, and Fatch... while he can't die from blood loss, he's sustained too many injuries. Body absorbed too much pain for too long. I'm... I'm afraid they only have a few hours left at best... "

Just like that the room was stricken with grief. The twins Keira and Kyle immediately clung to their parents, crying their sweet little hearts out, Katie broke down too while Ra tried to comfort her, Casper seemed crushed by the fact Fatch was dying (again) yet stayed strong for Lexi, Leah broke down entirely and cried into her knees, Fatima hugging Midnight and trying to keep her calm, Dusk seemingly trying his best to remain strong for the others sakes, while Septimus, Mantha, Moon and Marco... were shocked into a stunned silence. Each for their own reasons.

Septimus, as he was going to lose the one person to look out for him, even after all the horrible stuff he'd done to him personally. The one to save him from depression and from taking his own life. The one who showed him kindness and friendship when he thought he would never be able to receive it ever again in this cursed form of his...

Mantha, as she had still been feeling the guilt of what the spell made her say. And now she... would never be able to make up for it. Never being able to let Thatch know how truly sorry she was, and how much the vampire meant to her.

Moon, as... he was about to lose the first person who ever helped him. And the prince who tried to comfort him when he felt alone. The two people who accepted him with open arms and treated him like family... going to die...

And Marco as... he was about to lose his little brother. The one he had treated like dirt as a child and had barely made amends with as an adult. The own he'd been swearing to protect as of late. The one he comforted at night when he had a nightmare, and the one who forgave him with open arms... going to die for good...

No one could stand this...

* * *

Time had last, everyone have been saying their goodbyes. Now, only Septimus, Marco and Moon remained to say their farewells. To say goodbye to the pair, and to the people who had left a large impact on them. Marco was next, yet he... couldn't bring himself to enter the room.

He refused to believe this was the end for the duo. It couldn't be. There had to be a way to save them. There had to be...

Turning, he found Septimus and Moon looking at him funny, his eyes soon landing on purely the fire demon. Remembering the demon... wasn't a full fledged demon. He was half angel and creature. But the angel half interested him now. He knew Septimus had retained a few angelic abilities after the curse. Maybe one of them could be-!

" Septimus! "

Marco called, jumping Septimus into a burst of fire. Must've been from the shock, it being quiet for so long after all.

" You're part angel! M-maybe you could bring them back, o-or save their soul or something! "

Septimus, surprisingly, looked panicked by this, holding hands out.

" H-hold on Marco! "

He stuttered, soon continuing.

" Even IF I'm part angel now, I lost almost all of my old abilities! They only way I could bring them back is if I made a deal with someone! But I can't take anyone's soul from in this hospital, no one would forgive me! I'd... I'd need something of sentimental value. "

" Sentimental value...? "

Moon mumbled, looking off tot he side, Marco soon perking up once more.

" Oh! I got just the thing! B-b-be right back! "

As the prince DASHED right out of the hospital, Moon looked up at the demon before... soon pulling something out from his cape, the mere sight of it shocking the demon. Especially more so when Moon lifted it up.

" Use this... "

" L-Luna... "

Septimus mumbled, taking the plush bat into his hands. Soon Marco returned, holding a box in his hands with a few of his treasured animal hats hanging from the side.

" These should be enough. "

" Y-your hats... "

Septimus looked at the duo, shocked beyond words. Unable to believe they'd give up their most treasured possessions in this moment. Knowing the others would appreciate it in the long run but... didn't know they'd go this dear for Fatch and Thatch.

" ... you guys, if I take these now, I will have to... burn them, for the spell to work. Burn them and absorb their sentimental essence. Are you sure...? "

With no hesitation the duo nodded, Septimus... moved beyond words. Amazed by the duos selflessness. Smiling, tears stinging his eyes slightly he soon used his golden psychokinesis to levitate the objects in a circle around himself. Soon... burning the objects quickly into a crisp.

His mouth soon opened, swallowing the floating golden energy from the items, eyes and body now glowing gold as well. Without warning he flew into the room with the two slumbering vampires in it, Marco and Moon following close behind. Watching as the demon placed his hands down on the near dead vampires heads. The gold glad soon engulfed the duo, seemingly... filling them with life.

Soon Septimus backed away, smiling and saying

" They... will be ok now. "

Marco and Moon let out a cheer of pure and utter joy, Marco grabbing Moon in a tight hug and swinging him around. So relieved they'd be ok~!

* * *

 **I feel as though this was rushed here. Was it ok...?**


	23. State of shock

**I... have nothing to say. Sorry.**

* * *

Once the family had heard all about what Septimus had down for them... needless to say, they were overjoyed. Unable to believe the Rorshack had done such a thing for them, and that he still had the power to do that in the first place! And all of them thanked him so... Dawn locking him in a death hug, Katie, Keira and Kyle giving him a group hug and nuzzling into him cutely, and Fatima and Midnight both hugging him and swinging him around. Dusk and Lucas were much more calm, yet obviously over joyed and gave him a firm hand shake. The Scare school students tackled him truly, knocking him on the ground and hugging him. Needless to say, everyone was very huggy and happy for what he'd done.

Since it was still rather late at night, the students had to go home for now. But all felt a bit more ok about it, as they knew Fatch and Thatch would be alright. And they were sure they'd be told if something happened.

Right now, Dusk, Marco, Moon and Septimus were alone in the room with the duo, the others waiting to hear if they woke up, and not wanting to be over baring when they did wake up. Jenette was here too, making sure everything was in good condition for the duo. And the four were glad for it, as it was clear the duo still had a few injuries.

" ... Alright. "

Jenette confirmed, standing up straight and looking at the four.

" As I expected, there were a few injuries these two had that couldn't be fixed with Septimus' magic. One, Thatch's eye is obviously gone. Was liquified. The bandages will hold until he is comfortable enough to be without them. You must make sure he cleans the injury every day, however, as we wouldn't want him getting an infection. "

" Done. "

Dusk said calmly, though silently... was still horrified that pink little alien had DARED do this to a child. That alien... was a cold hearted monster.

" Then theres Fatch. As expected, before Septimus healed him, his right leg was in quite a state. It has only healed as much as it has because of Septimus. The bones are mended, but not strong. And the cuts, while not as severe anymore, are still bad. He can't move his leg to much less the cuts tare back open. It's going to cause him a great deal of discomfort for a while. "

The group could all feel sadness gripping their hearts hearing this, but all swore to make sure Fatch took it easy for a while. Until he felt better. Sure keeping the prince off his feet would be quite a task, but they were prepared to fight him on this. They wanted him to get better. Physically, and most likely mentally as well. They were prepared to help him get better. For sure.

" Wh-where... "

Turning to one of the cots, they were all deeply relieved to find Thatch was waking up! The child began to squirm, looking like it was causing him great discomfort. Moon immediately rushed to his side and helped him sit up completely now and allowed him to lean against him for support. The now awoken, disoriented creature was looking around, looking deeply confused. Thatch soon turned to Moon, seemingly asking for answers. Moon smiled a bit sadly, yet nodded regardless.

" You're ah... in the hospital Thatch. "

" Oh... "

Thatch mumbled, his one good eye looking down at his hands.

" That's right... b-but how are my arm and leg...? "

" Oh! "

Moon chirped, turning to the fire demon with a wide smile.

" Well you see, Septimus cast a spell that not only saved your and Fatch's life, but it healed most of your injuries as well! "

" Wow, really? "

Thatch mumbled, turning to Septimus with a shocked look. Yet a... happy one at the same time.

" I-I thought that you couldn't do that unless someone made a deal with you. "

Septimus blushed a bit and smiled bright, turning to both Moon and Marco.

" Someone did. Moon and Marco did. They both gave me something of sentimental value to save you two. "

" You guys... did? "

Thatch said in shock, looking at them in awe.

" What did you... give him? "

" I... gave him some of my favorite animal hats. "

Marco said softly, blushing and looking down. Thatch soon turned to Moon now, wondering what he gave up. Moon blushed and looked down.

" I... I gave him Luna. "

" Luna?! "

Thatch yelped, looking shocked to the core.

" B-but... th-that bat plush was your best friend for years. "

Moon smiled a bit, blushing brighter and hugging Thatch softly.

" Yes, but... I don't need her anymore. Cause now... I've got you. My big brother, and my best friend. "

Thatch blushed violently now and hugged the other tightly, getting a chorus of aww's from the others. And Thatch didn't mind one bit. He was just so... so touched by what the other had said, and had done for him. Giving up his treasured plush bat just so he would live. He was... so grateful to have Moon by his side. Doing something so wonderfully kind for his sake. Moon was... something special for sure.

" ... Oooh... "

Turning, the group found Fatch beginning to stir, much to their relief. The prince slowly opened his eyes, the group easily able to see he couldn't see well right away. Yet soon his eyes adjusted. And his reaction... to seeing them... was NOT one they expected. The prince... screamed, backing up until he fell off the bed.

The group began to panic, Dusk trying to calm him by bending down beside him, hands hovering close to him.

" F-Fatch, what-? "

" No! "

Fatch yelped, his left good leg kicking up and striking the taller on the chin and sending him back.

" St-stay back! Stay back! I'm disgusting! "

The prince backed himself into the corner of the room, bringing his knees close (slowly with the right one), suddenly beginning to cry almost hysterically. Begging them to stay back.

" Fatch, what's wrong?! Why are you-?! "

" I'm filth! Filthy! Disgusting worthless pathetic dirty garbage! "

Finally Jenette rushed over and hugged him close, allowing the boy to cry on her shoulder. Forcing the others to leave the room.

* * *

 _Time had passed by, the boys terrified by how Fatch had reacted. Thatch had to leave too, as he merely had a missing eye and was perfectly alright otherwise. They couldn't believe the prince was panicking so much. They felt so horrible for it... wondering why he was acting in such a way. If it was because of... what they all saw..._

 _Finally Jenette came back to the waiting room, looking... depressed truly._

 _" Guys... Fatchy is... in a state of shock. He got sick about four times, and he's completely inconsolable. I locked all the windows up real tight so he can't get out. Used some mild magic too- which is hard. He can't leave. I can tell he wants to though. Wants to run away... but with his shape, it would be unwise... "_

 _Dusk slowly slipped to his knees, head hung low so no one could see his eyes. Trying to remain strong and not shed a tear. He couldn't cry. He had to be strong for the others. But he... he couldn't believe this was happening to his little brother. All this... his most horrible memories shown, getting mauled to shreds by some psycho-bat, and now this state of shock, it... it wasn't fair... it wasn't fair to poor Fatch..._

* * *

 **Oof... sad chapter... I'm so sorry guys... X(**


	24. Unable to end it

**I just don't know what to say this time. Sorry about that, I'm... at a loss for words is all.**

* * *

Pyro sneered a bit at the sight of the shattered prince. It was clear little Fatch there wouldn't be picking himself back up anytime soon. And while a very small part of the hellfire felt bad for putting the unstable, truly scarred prince through such a hell, the other half of him didn't mind much. He needed the prince gone and out of his way. And if this was the only way he could do it, well then... so be it. Pyro was just amazed at how broken Frost, Charlene and Dean had left the little pipsqueak.

Yet the hellfire didn't have the time to sit and reflect over the prince and his inner demons. Nor did he have time to think about what may have happened to that Dean kid (he swore, he looked away for a few minutes and the shadow vamp was out of his sight). He had to... "take care" of a much larger problem right now. And that problems name... was Flash.

He needed to go out and kill Flash while the other was mortal. If he were still an angel there'd be no WAY Pyro could kill him (he and Flash can't be killed unless it's by Hopes scythe during a solar eclipse). Meaning now that Flash was human, Pyro had to go kill him before someone found a way to restore Flash's angelic state. And knowing his luck, someone would find a way.

Stretching his wings a good deal he snapped his fingers, leaving the dark world of Nerezza without a word. Sure his wife, son and lackey wouldn't have a problem with it. And if they did then Pyro would dismiss it. Again, he had a very short window to do this.

If his mirror had been accurate- which of course it had been- Flash would be at the lake. All alone. Having snuck out of his children's house for some fresh air. Truly an unwise move on his brothers account. Pyro wasn't going to show restraint when it came to ending his life.

As he neared the lake he could see his baby brother sitting at the lakes edge, looking at the water. As if... at the fish... the innocent look he had, Pyro... remembered it...

* * *

 _Turning over to the small pond, Flash bent down to take a sip, when a small gold fish swam up to him, causing him to pull back in shock. Upon seeing what it was, and finding it cute really, he giggled, smiling brightly and waving to it. The fish soon swam away, Flash still smiling before he finally took his drink. This pond was actually much more refreshing than one would think. It was soothing, and he found it often took away a headache. He always came here first when he was feeling unwell._

 _Suddenly he gasped, feeling something push him from behind, causing him to fall face first into the water. He struggled a bit, but soon swam to the top, taking in a deep breath and coughing, spitting out a great deal of water, and looking at the shore to find Pyro laughing at him, laying on his back and kicking his feet in the air as he laughed at his own prank. Flash simply rolled his eyes, smiling softly before pulling himself up onto shore. His wings felt heavy, and they were completely sopping wet. He definitely wouldn't be flying anytime soon._

 _" Hahah, very funny Pyro. "_

 _He chuckled lightly, wiping some water from his eyes. Pyro soon calmed down and hurriedly got to his feet, looking apologetic, yet he was still smiling widely like he was trying not to laugh._

 _" Haaaa... sorry Flashy. "_

 _The demon apologized lightly._

 _" You know I can't resist a good prank. "_

 _" Pfft. Yeah yeah yeah. "_

 _Flash said weakly, flicking his wrist with each yeah._

 _" You know, you were supposed to be helping me with the new species design and traits. Were where you? "_

 _Pyro suddenly seemed a little down. This was very concerning, considering his previous good mood. Flash tilted his head to the side, awaiting the others answer._

 _" I was just... "_

* * *

Pyro felt his eyes widen as the memory progress and violently shook his head. He didn't need this. Not now. Now, he had to remain focused, and take out Flash. He couldn't go soft now. He would end this...

Summoning a large ball of hellfire into his hands he soon chucked it at Flash, cursing beneath his breath as he'd missed and alerted Flash to his presence. The fallen angel looked horrified to the core, staring up at the demon in horror. And that look of dread... it was...

* * *

 _Taking a soft sniff, he slowly stood up, walking slowly through the cloudy world. He thought maybe meditation would help him. It hadn't been working lately on all seriousness, but the attempt was better than just sitting at his throne and moping. He needed to try anything really..._

 _The angel suddenly yelped, feeling something unbearably hot roughly grab hold of his wings, burning his feathers to a crisp. He tried to pull away, but the combined strength of his attackers kept him at bay. Turning from left and right, he found four demons grinning at him, each one with either black and dark blue hair, or dark blue and neon blue hair. But all of them had blue, fiery wings. They... reminded him of his brother._

 _Still struggling with all his might, he soon found the demons leading him somewhere. Or more specifically, to the opposite side of heaven._

 _Soon they threw him to the ground, forcing him to land on his hands and knees. Slowly he angel looked up, deeply shocked by what he saw before him. Pyro. His brother was standing there, eyes practically blazing blue, hands on his hips, and grinning widely. He looked frightening, and even worse, insane. The demon wrapped his devils tail around the others neck, roughly pulling him to his feet._

 _" Hello little brother. "_

 _He spat coldly._

 _" How nice to finally see you again. "_

 _" P-Pyro, Wh-what are you...? "_

 _Flash began, stuttering to the point he couldn't make out what he wanted to say. Pyro, however, wasn't amused by this, and narrowed his eyes._

* * *

Pyro growled at himself, wishing he wouldn't keep thinking these thoughts. They were unnecessary and sure to make him weak. Immediately, he flew down and straight up kicked the angel, sending the poor confused fallen angel back far and right into a tree. Flash gasped and tried to regain his breath, looking up just in time to find Pyro in front of him, grinning widely and glaring, suddenly grabbing him by the neck and throwing him across the ground.

Flash didn't get up. He laid there. Which was perfect.

Pyro grinned and immediately flew over to the other and landed not far from him, not wasting time. He began to kick the other with all of his might. With his demonic strength. In the chest, in the ribs, in the back in the head and even in the waist line. Any where he could get. And as Flash seemed to have enough, Pyro brought out his weapon: a golden handles sword with sapphires embedded on the sides of the handle. It also held black demonic runes on the sides of the blade, making it a powerful demonic blade. Sure to kill this fallen angel.

Lifting it high over his head, grinning, he found the other cringe and clench his eyes shut, seemingly waiting for the blow. And as so, Pyro... found himself freezing. That face... that sweet yet terrified face, belonging to his baby brother, it... he remembered it. When he was teaching him to fly better. And Pyro... remembered the end result with ease as well.

* * *

 _" Are you CRAZY?! "_

 _" Just trust me bro! "_

 _Pyro called with a smile. Flash shuddered, but decided to trust his brother. After all, Pyro had never steered him wrong before... slowly, the angel closed his eyes, focusing on his flying. Despite not being able to see, he felt confident in his flight, and he could only really feel a love for his flight. He felt... safe. Serene._

 _Slowly he willed his eyes to open, looking down for reassurance. To his shock, Pyro was no longer holding him up. Flash stopped in midair, turning around and finding Pyro hovering there, waving and grinning at him._

 _The widest smile probably appeared on the angels face in that moment. In an instant, not even realizing he was doing it, he flew in a large, fast loop before flying right into Pyro, soon knocking the two straight onto a cloud._

 _The duo were breathing heavily, and it took a moment for Flash to move off of the other, but once he did, the two immediately began laughing in joy. Or adrenaline. Either way, Flash had flown in the air without falling. And he had Pyro, his amazing big brother, to thank for it._

* * *

Pyro shook his head, gritting his fangs and prepared to strike. To end it all, and finally get to rule this dumb world. To be viewed as a true, respected or feared being.

... A minute passed. Then two. Then two more. Still, Pyro could not bring himself to strike. He couldn't strike down his brother.

Why...? Why couldn't he do it? He'd been planning it for years now. Swearing he'd kill his baby brother. Swearing he'd do that, and rule the world in the angels place. And now that the moment was finally here, he couldn't bring himself to do it. He couldn't strike down his brother. That face he held... that frightened, yet innocent face, he... Pyro couldn't. He just couldn't strike him down.

Making the sword vanish in a blaze of hellfire, he frowned nervously and delivered one last kick to the others side.

" Yeah. "

Pyro stuttered, looking around nervously.

" Y-yeah take THAT Flash. And don't even th-THINK about stopping me now... "

Now flustered and feeling dumb, the hellfire flew off without another word, unable to believe himself.

* * *

 _Yet unbeknownst to him, someone had seen this little display. Had been watching him through Pyro's enchanted viewing mirror, and have had wanted to watch Pyro wipe out the powerful creation angel with his own eyes. Yet only saw... Pyro choke up. Unable to do it. Seeing something going on inside that didn't seem right. And Wulfric... was truly left in a daze. Wondering why Pyro didn't end it. Why he... showed restraint._

* * *

 **Ooooh... Pyro... couldn't bring himself to kill his baby brother Flashy. How cute there~**


	25. Dean awakens

**This chapter may be more interesting. Hopefully. This story is nearing the end now, so I hope it goes well.**

* * *

" ... urf... "

The teen groaned, feeling almost as though he couldn't move. Everything was acting up in some way. His head was spinning. His stomach was churning. His body felt heavy and numb, and he felt as though he'd truly been hit by a bus. He was miserable to the core.

But he couldn't let this stop him. Something was odd about his condition and he needed to know what it was.

Slowly forcing his eyes to open, he found himself surrounded by black walls, yet it didn't appear to be a torturous basement like he had. It was decorated finely and looked as though it had been customized for one to relax and find inner peace. This room had a very large flat screen, a soft couch across from it with end tables on either side of it with a mini fridge between the legs of the right one, a 100 gallon fish tank full of big gold fish on the left side of the tv, a large stereo system to the right of the tv, and in the back corners of the room was a writing desk filled with drawings and journal pieces on the right and a computer on the left. Truly more of a sanctuary than a basement. Who ever owned it must come in it a lot to relax and find inner peace.

Slowly the boy sat up, wobbling horribly as he did so. Feeling like he was going to be sick any minute now. Something was wrong with him and he didn't know what it was. Maybe it had something to do with this... horrible pain in his head...?

As he thought this, a particularly sharper pain struck his head. And he could... see something.

* * *

 _The child came home to his family's apartment, hair messy and looking tired. Yet he wore a soft smile on his face, as in his hand was a check. He had gotten his pay today, and was proud to say he had put in a hard weeks work. He had gotten a fair amount of money as well. Say, $134. Which was considerably more than he normally got, so he was very happy with this check._

 _Now if only he could keep some of the spare cash. He was going to have to spend it all on the rent of this crappy apartment._

 _Sighing a little the child walked inside and went straight to his room, noticing his parents weren't even in the house. They weren't normally here, but at least seeing them here once in a while would be nice._

 _Sitting down on the floor he began to mentally wonder how he was going to split all this. How much would go to the actual rent and how much would go towards food. He was fairly sure most of it would go towards rent. Hopefully he could afford some food though, he didn't want to cut back this week again._

* * *

 _' What... WAS that...? '_ The boy wondered softly, scratching the back of his head. He was remembering a lot of stuff like this. And he didn't know why. Perhaps it was how he lived before. He knew his memories had been suppressed for years, but was he finally remembering them all. Remembering all he'd been through and how he became a half demon. Everything he'd ever been through.

 _' ... Wow! My life SUCKED! '_ The boy mentally laughed, soon trying to leave this dumb basement.

He was... shocked when he felt some form of force stop him.

Struggling, he found he couldn't leave this one area. Which could only mean one thing... he... must be in a devils trap. Looking down at his feet it was confirmed he was in a devils trap. The boy groaned, half annoyed half worried about being in one. Something was going to go wrong. He never woke in devils traps unless something bad was going to happen. Someone kidnapped him...

Feeling his stomach churn again he groaned, wrapping his arms around his waist, wishing he could at least leave the trap to get to a bathroom. Or to at least get a trash can.

Suddenly he could the door to the upper level opening, making him a bit nervous. If there was someone coming down to see him while he was in a devils trap, it couldn't be good that was for sure. Were his kidnappers ready to torment him till he talked? ... Cause they probably didn't need to. He felt horrible enough as it was.

Turning, he found two people coming downstairs. The same people from before. The woman with long black hair and the man he felt uneasy around. The really tall guy... immediately the boy backed up in the trap, not wanting the tall man to get close to him. Especially now that he remembered why...

" So you're awake then. "

The man said. Dusk, was the guys name... but he... didn't know the girl. He would've assumed Midnight if her main hair wasn't black.

" Since your life may hang at the balance here, tell me your name and we may take it easy on you. Considering what you did to our brother and my foster son. "

The boy wouldn't normally allow himself to be intimidated by anyone. But he... was genuinely afraid of Dusk. And he had been for years now. A huge part of him didn't want to say his name, not wanting Dusk to recognize him. But he truly was at his mercy here...

" ... Dean. "

He said softly, backing up to the back of the trap.

" D-Dean Shadows... "

" You?! "

Dusk bellowed, causing Dean to squeak a bit out of fear and bend down with his hands on his head.

" You did this to them?! After EVERYTHING you did to Fatch as children, you have the NERVE t-! "

But Dean began to tune him out. Not only due to fear, but due to his stomach hurting to the point it was practically unbearable. He didn't understand what was wrong... was it because the spell broke to the point he could remember...?

Dean let out a moan, clenching his left eye shut, not wanting to take his eyes off the other two. He could see the woman's eyes seemingly grow gentler towards him, soon going off for something. When she returned, she had a trash bin, placing it not far from him in the trap. Dean was, admittedly confused, but soon... smiled to her, taking it and turning away, finally allowing his stomach to win.

" ... Dusk, please leave. "

The woman said gently, Dean barely hearing her.

" But Fatima, this guy- "

" We won't get anywhere if you're here. You scare him. And he most likely won't respond to you. "

Looking up, drying his mouth free of it all, he found Dusk looking reluctant, yet soon left regardless. To which Dean was deeply grateful for. In truth, Dusk DID scare him. And while he probably wouldn't talk still, he felt a bit more at ease without the tall b****** around.

Turning, he found the woman- Fatima- still knelt beside him, offering him a gentle smile. This woman... was so kind. Yet he knew it was probably just to get answers. After all, he had nearly killed the two kiddos. How could she even stand looking at him?

" ... How are you feeling, Dean? "

She asked softly, Dean chuckling and looking down.

" Like hell. "

" Mm. "

" ... Look, I appreciate you having Dusk leave, but I'm not gonna talk. "

" And why is that? "

Fatima asked gently, taking the bin away from him. Dean sighed and leaned back, turning away from her.

" ... Because you wouldn't understand... and I... I don't know how but I... can't... remember much while I had them imprisoned... "

* * *

 **This chapter took way to long. At least it feels like it did. Hope it turned out ok.**


	26. Can't go on

**This... is going to be a very sad chapter. I don't even want to write it but... it has to be told. Please, if you get upset easy, feel free to skip this chapter. I won't be offended.**

* * *

Fatch sighed as he was finally allowed out of bed. Sighed with both relief, and with minor pain. Relief to be out of the bed and being able to move. And with pain, as his right leg was causing him horrible pain. Sharp, slicing pain going all the way down his right leg. It was horrible. He felt like he couldn't move at all.

Yet to get out of this place, he'd move through it.

The vampire walked out into the hall way, thankfully back in his now mended outfit, and began to make his down and towards the exit. He needed to get out of here before someone came to get him. No one could see him. He didn't need their judge mental eyes...

He didn't think Jenette would allow him to just leave either. She'd told him that she'd called for his brother Marco, and that he was coming to pick him up. But Fatch couldn't let him. He couldn't let anyone near him. He had to find a way out of here before Marco got here. So he had only a small amount of time...

Looking around, he found an air bent that led straight outside if he went the right way. And while his leg was in too severe a condition to crawl through them. But maybe if he turned into a bat...

Turning, making sure no one was looking, the vampire quickly shifted into a bat and flew into the vents, hurriedly rushing out into the outside. The fresh air. And in good time too, as he couldn't hold his bat form anymore. Shifting back he quickly, without running sadly, made his way down the streets and away from the hospital. Thankfully his brother was no where to be seen.

The boy walked down the streets, ignoring the pain in his leg, he began to once again reflect on everything. Everything that happened, and all that had been endured. All that had been seen. The more he remembered or thought about it the... more he felt disgusting. About it all. Everything that had happened. During the time of captivity, and the past.

Turns out, the past still caught up with him. No matter how hard he tried to escape it, it still found him. Tore him down and repeated. He... he hated this. He wanted it all to stop. He wanted to stop feeling the pain and the fear. He wanted it all to disappear for good.

And... in a way... perhaps it had.

To tell the truth... he felt absolutely nothing right now. No feeling. No emotion. He felt numb all the way down. He felt nothing at all. Not pain. Not anger. Not fear. Not despair. His emotions were gone. Again. But this time, completely.

Taking a turn he began to walk amongst the forest, feeling rain beginning to pour.

He began to wonder... why he walked this earth. Why he had life if it was meant to turn into this. Into all this emptiness, and to all this torment. For 18 years now, he has lived and wound up hurt. By Frost and Charlene, by Jack, by Pyro or Septimus, and even by his own family. Occasionally his friends as well. Yet he'd held his head up high through it all and bore through it every step of the way. And for what? Just to wind up hurt again? To have everything important to him ripped from his grasp? Was he just a... miserable example of what Flash called a living being?

... Why was he given life at all... if it was meant to amount to this...?

He'd lived for 18 years, and almost nothing good happened. No matter how far he went he always got hurt. Was this his fate? To be a little lightning rod for misfortune? To be here to absorb the pain?

... Well. He wouldn't be anymore. He was done. He was completely done. This world... was pointless to him. He was going to do what it wanted. He was going to, finally, give up.

Coming into a clearing he looked up at the starry sky above, remembering... what hope he used to see in it. How much it once helped him keep going. How... meaningless... it felt now.

" ... What was once a sign of hope...

Can't save me now

For tonight it will all end...

And I know exactly how

I'm going to end it

I will no longer cry

Because tonight...

Tonight... I will die... "

Choking up a tiny bit as he finished, he set his eyes into a soft glare, turning and going off to find an appropriate weapon.

* * *

 **... My poor baby... T_T**


	27. Can't be him

**This will be... a softer, sadder chapter. I don't know how to explain it...**

* * *

Finally Thatch was allowed back in school. Yet he hadn't wanted to go. Fatch was missing, and in his state this wasn't a good sign at all. He wanted to be out looking for the prince, but his family wouldn't let him. Wanting him to go to school due to the state they feared Fatch would be in. Thatch hated going but... he had no choice.

Everyone was also treating him all sorts of funny. But considering all he'd been through he at least understood why they would. Especially since he was now missing an eye. Casper was constantly trying to make he was alright and even offering to take notes for him if he couldn't see them well. Ra was trying to help catch him up on what he'd missed (not the best note taker though). And his gang was in a bit more of an emotional state in making sure he wasn't traumatized. He hadn't seen any sight of Mantha, but he didn't mind that much.

He could also tell there was something on everyone's mind. And he knew what it was. It was what they say that happened to Fatch. Thatch had it on his mind too. This was something no one would be able to forget or unsee. But for the princes sake they'd try. At least they wouldn't bring it up.

Turning, the vampire found Mantha soon approaching him. Probably to sit beside him at the lunch table and try and apologize. But Thatch would have none of that. He wasn't going to forgive her. Sure the spell made her say it, but she had thought it herself. She was in the blame here. And Thatch wasn't going to forgive.

Getting up before the girl sat the vampire moved over to the next empty table, leaving everyone confused. But he didn't mind. Considering all he'd been through this week he was sure he got a pass for being a little unusual. Or for at least avoiding one person.

Suddenly a clinking sound could be heard, causing the boy to look up, surprised to find Jake now sitting in front of him. Looking... a bit ticked. Or some variation of it.

" Ok Thatch, spill it. "

The wolf snapped a bit. But Thatch could hear some compassion in his tone for sure.

" What happened? We're all worried about you. And why are you avoiding Mantha? "

Thatch looked down at his food, stabbing it with his fork before looking back up at the werewolf. In truth, Thatch didn't want to talk about anything. Not what happened, and certainly not about Mantha. But his friend... deserved to know something. Especially with the sudden viewing of Fatch's more personal memories. They... deserved to know something.

" ... We were being held prisoner. "

Thatch whispered softly, looking down into his food.

" At first it was just one guy. One creepy, shadow vamp guy, decked in a lot of purple. Then he summoned two spirits. Two horrible, evil spirits. They were... Frost and Charlene. "

Jake cringed to this because, even though he hadn't seen Fatch's memories like the rest of the school, after the recent memory flash of what those two did to him... he couldn't believe they were summoned and used against the vampires.

" Those two didn't hurt me. They tried but Fatch... h-he took their malice for me. Even... cooperating to keep them from me. I... I couldn't believe it. "

Jake frowned, unable to believe what he was hearing. After all they had recently seen about what those two had done, now it turns out it happened again. Fatch even... cooperating. That had to be dreadful...

" After Dean got bored he- "

" Wait! "

Jake yelped, nearly jumping Thatch right out of his skin.

" D-Dean who?! "

" D-Dean Shadows! Th-the shadow vamp who had us in captivity! "

Jake slid back into his chair a bit, not wanting to believe this. Not wanting to believe what he'd hear. There's was no way... such a monster could really be Dean. It couldn't be him. Dean wasn't half shadow demon. There was...

" A-anyway, h-he apparently had a partner. Eli Emer, that psychotic Novian who nearly killed me, Zeke and Mantha. Eli was gonna kill me, but... thankfully Dusk and the others found us in time. "

Jake almost didn't hear him. He was still focused on Dean. He... it couldn't be the Dean he was thinking of. It couldn't be his best friend since childhood. Dean... Dee-Dee, it... he couldn't...

" ... Where is Dean now? "

The wolf found himself asking, confusing Thatch horribly.

" ... Um... I-I think Dusk said he... had him in captivity. I-in the rec room. I-I don't know if he caught Eli too, but he- "

Jake didn't let the other finish, as he got up from his chair and began walking away, confusing the boy horribly.

" Hey! "

Thatch yelped, standing up and calling out to him.

" Wh-where are you going?! "

" ... To see someone important to me. "

Jake confirmed, kicking down the cafeteria doors and heading for the out

side. He had to see this... shadow demon vampire, Dean Shadows. He had to prove he wasn't who he was thinking of. The Dean he knew would never do such a cruel... horrible thing to others. This... guy who tortured Fatch and Thatch couldn't be ol' Dee-Dee. It just couldn't be...

* * *

 **Will it be Dee-Dee? ... I'm sure a few of you already know the answer. But oh well. Leave the suspense.**


	28. I remember you

**This may be a cuter chapter. At least I hope so. :3**

* * *

Jake tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the door to open, wishing Dusk or whoever hurried the hell up and answered. He wanted to see this Dean Shadows. He wanted to see if it truly was who he was thinking of. Dee-Dee... he was truly hoping it wasn't him on some levels...

While he'd love to see his childhood friend once more, he... he didn't want to believe it was him who hurt Fatch and Thatch. Dean may have been a bit of a bully before but he... he wasn't a tormentitive killer. He would never...

When Dean was a bully, he still had such a sweet heart on the inside. That heart was something Jake always tried so hard to set free. And deep down, Jake simply knew the monster who tormented Fatch and Thatch couldn't be the Dean he knew.

Finally the door was answered, Dusk looking a bit shocked to see Jake there. Made sense, it was a school day.

" Jake? What are you-?! "

Jake didn't bother talking, simply pushing his way past the giant vampire. He didn't think the other would let him in if he told him why he was here. The wolf tried to make his way to the rec room, when he felt someone pick him up by the back of his shirt, immediately trying to squirm away.

" Jake, cool it! Why are you here?! What is it?! "

Dusk growled, refusing to let the other go.

" Grah! Let me go! I need to see him! "

" See who?! "

" Dean Shadows! "

Dusks eyes widened horribly to hearing this, unsure why Jake of all people would want to see such a freak like that Dean Shadows. Why Jake would care about such a villain like him. Dusk refused to let the wolf down, not wanting that Dean to mess with his brain. Or to hurt him in anyway.

" Jake, there's no way-! "

But Jake didn't care. He wasn't listening to the vampire. Moving quickly, he swung his knee forward and SLAMMED it into the others torso, forcing the vampire to let him go. Moving quickly the wolf made a mad dash for the rec room, focused on purely getting to Dean. He needed to know for sure. And he would be d***ed if he'd let Dusk stop him.

As he finally made it to the room, he immediately found a being in the devils trap, finding a lot of black and purple on this man. Almost all he wore even. This vampire was sitting criss cross with his back towards him, looking bored or unwell even.

This guy he... he didn't look like Dee-Dee, but...

The vampire sniffed around, no doubt catching Jake's blood scent. The shadow vamp jumped mildly and turned around, their eyes meeting. Blood red meeting onyx. The demon ones seemed... amazed. Perplexed and overjoyed. While onyx black remained... perplexed. He... he couldn't recognized these shine less eyes. They were only that of a demons.

The demons mouth hung open, as if trying to speak. Yet too consumed with amazement it seemed. Slowly though, words were formed.

" J-Jake... "

The demon muttered, Jake recoiling upon hearing his name. This demon knew his name...

" Jake, I can't believe it's... I can't believe it's you! "

Without warning the demon pounced up and began running for Jake... only to hit an unseeable edge to the devils trap, causing him to fall back onto the ground once more. Jake covered his mouth, smiling and muffling a good deal of snickers, unable to believe the demon just did that. And how funny he looked while doing it.

" ... D*** devils trap. "

The demon mumbled, soon standing up and dusting himself off. Eye contact between the two was soon made once more, Jake amazed when the demon wore a mix of sad and joyous emotions.

" J-Jake... "

The demon repeated, Jake once again unnerved by this guy knowing his name.

" I-it's me Jake... Dean. R-remember me? W-you... were my best friend as a kid... "

He... certainly sounded like the Dean Shadows Jake knew, but he... Dean wasn't a shadow vamp. There was only one way Jake could confirm his identity. Only the Dean Shadows he knew would respond to this... smiling a bit cheekily, Jake lowered his eye lids and lifted his head a bit.

" Oh? So you're still the same ol'... Dee-Dee~? "

Like clockwork the demons eyes twitched horribly, before he let out a loud groan and threw his head back, blushing horrible.

" Gah! D*** it! I'd almost forgotten all about that DUMB nickname you and Loreli gave me! It was always so EMBARASSING! "

Just like that... Jake had his answer. There was no denying anymore that this... was the one and only: Dean Shadows. Without thinking, Jake TACKLED the other in a hug, sending them both to the ground. Yet Dean... didn't scowl, nor threaten to bite his head off. He laughed. Laughed and hugged him back. Without hesitation.

* * *

" So that's it. "

Jake mumbled, hugging his knees a little closer and staring blankly forward. Eyes not focused on anything in particular.

" You ran away from home, and got cursed by Jake at age 14, making you a half demon. "

" Yeah. "

Dean confirmed, toying with his bangs a bit.

" I... half regret it and half don't. "

The pair had been sitting down here for a solid hour now, simply talking about how things had been for them since they'd last seen each other. And naturally Jake asked how Dean became a half demon. As he heard, Jake cursed Dean when he was 14, and homeless, and made him half demon. The price being Dean had to serve Jack's every whim. And Jack also sealed a way nearly all of Deans memories, so he wouldn't have recognized Fatch or Jake. Dean no doubt had things hard, even WHEN off the streets.

But this... only explained so much. Jake soon realized that Dean was different. If he really HAD tortured Fatch and Thatch as the other said, so much more must've happened than Dean told. Slowly Jake shifted, soon sitting on his knees and getting Deans attention.

" Dean, did you... really torture Fatch and Thatch...? "

Dean sighed and turned away, not looking his childhood friend in the eye.

" ... Yes... "

He answered softly.

" But I... was told to. By Jack. And I literally cannot disobey him- it was part of the demons deal. Believe me, I didn't want to torment a kid and a prince with no hope in his eyes... "

Jake swallowed a bit yet... believed his bestie. After all, he knew when Dean was lying or being sincere. And Dean was clearly being sincere. But why did Jack tell him to torture Fatch and Thatch...?

" ... Jake, I... "

Dean mumbled, looking down.

" Ch-changing subjects here, I... I'm not handling remembering well. I-I feel like I'm losing my mind quite literally. "

Seeing the other shake, Jake frowned, softly bringing the other into a soft hug, amazed when Dean didn't reject it. Dean didn't normally hug as kids, and Jake wouldn't have thought he'd allow it now.

" It'll be alright Dean. "

Jake assured him.

" It'll get easier. I'll get Dusk to let you go, and things will get better. I promise. "

* * *

 **I'll admit, I rushed the end a bit. Sorry. Hope you all still liked though~!**


	29. All Flash's fault

**This... is a sadder chapter. Very sad, so read with caution. But it'll explain something from the story "Treasured friend". Hope it's ok.**

* * *

 _" Gold I thought you were watching him! "_

 _" I was Silver, I was! But then he knocked me out, and I... I don't know where he went! "_

 _" *sigh* We need to find him. NOW. "_

* * *

Fatch sighed as he stared at the lake, figuring he'd look at it one last time before ending things. His wrists were now all red and bloody. Yet the blood lose wouldn't kill him. No one in the royal family blood line could die from blood lose. No, the knife in his hand was what would end it all.

Hed also been running a good deal, having sworn he heard someone following him before, so the wound on his entire right leg had reopened and was currently bleeding swiftly. Yet he paid no attention to the pain. In a few minutes, it would no longer matter anyway. In a few minutes it would all go away.

Soon the prince looked down at his knife, clutching it tighter in his hand. He was... starting to lose his nerve a good deal. But he also couldn't... just quit either. He had to do this. He had to do this and he couldn't chicken out of it either. If he chickened out, he'd just keep getting hurt- again and again. He needed to end it for good this time.

Slowly he began to raise the knife, pointing it directly at his throat, deciding this would be the quickest way to end it. He hated guns, and knives were still quick and efficient. This should do it. Unless he failed like last time...

* * *

 _Fatch looked down sadly at the water below, taking a sharp breath through his nose. He was at the bridge, alone luckily. He just couldn't take it anymore. Since he didn't have a gun this time around, he held a knife-the demon knife-in his hand. Drowning wouldn't work, because he'd instinctively float to the top. His claws weren't long enough to do any serious damage. So he'd need the knife._

 _The prince brought the knife up closer to his throat, trying his best not to tear up. If he was gonna die, he was gonna die with a little dignity._

 _There was something good about all this. He'd be with his family again. He wasn't all that looking forward to seeing Marco again. Marco was a jerk. He'd curse, but he'd been trying to break his swearing habit. He was, however, looking forward to seeing Dusk. He missed him... a lot._ ' Dusk... ' _The thought of his older brother made him lower his knife. Dusk wouldn't want him to die... though many people wouldn't care, Dusk always would. He remembered that Dusk wanted him to promise to live his life..._ ' Well, I tried! ' _He mentally yelled._ ' I tried my hardest not to let things get to me! I tried to forget my terrible past, but I couldn't! I'm done! '

 _The creature pressed the knife against his throat, a small trail of blood trickling down the crook of his neck. His hands shook slightly; he couldn't lie here, he was scared as hell. But he also was tired, and wanted peace. Dusk would be disappointed with him... but he'd have to get over it. He was done! He pressed the weapon deeper into his neck, actually beginning to see stars._ ' Just a bit more...' _He thought sadly._ ' Just a bit more, and it'll all be over... '

 _" FATCH! "_

 _The prince jumped harshly, choking as the knife actually went deeper into his throat. Immediately he pulled it away, spitting up the salty liquid in his throat. The world around him was becoming hazy... the knife must've gone through. The feeling of cold gripped his body, now realizing he was on the ground. And then something colder gripped his shoulders. Trying his best to focus, he saw Casper, yelling something at him. He... he looked so terrified. And that face was the last thing he saw before his world went black._

* * *

Fatch's grip on the knife tightened once more. _' No. '_ He mentally confirmed, glaring harshly. _' Casper isn't here. Nothing will stop me this time. '_ Slowly Fatch began to bring the knife closer, any nervousness leaving his system. He was going to do it. Things would end here tonight. Nothing could stop him.

Suddenly Fatch could hear some shuffling within the bushes, causing him to look up and stab the knife into the bench, looking behind the bench to find the person. And was he EVER shocked at who he found. Flash Winchester himself. Wingless and humanoid looking. He... he looked confused. And worried. It was a bit... disorienting.

" E-excuse me. "

The man asked, looking a bit lost.

" I just noticed you... had a knife. I was wondering... what you were doing. "

Fatch could feel his blood boil upon hearing this. Flash asking what he was doing when he had a knife, and he knew the angel knew what he'd been through. He couldn't believe that the other just asked him what he was doing! Fatch snarled and charged at the angel, slamming the other into the ground and causing him to scream. He was a bit surprised the angel didn't fight back, yet paid it no heed and continued to smack the angel around, scratching him horribly. It was the angels fault he was like this. His fault he lived like this. Flash could've helped him. Saved him from this hell. And yet he did nothing. Nothing to help him.

* * *

" You cold hearted b******! "

Fatch spat coldly, forcing his fists down, face contorted in anger. He had had enough.

" You have the power to help me, and yet you did NOTHING! Is this some kind of GAME to you?! Do you ENJOY seeing me like this?! After all I do for you you can't even help me ONCE?! "

" I... I don't... know who you... "

No... he had to have heard wrong. Practically every angel knew he, and Flash for SURE knew who he was. Needless to say, this answer only upset the clearly distraught vampire further.

" Like HELL! "

Fatch bellowed, seemingly crying more.

" You know who I am! That's it! "

He vampire grabbed the knife from the bench and ripped it right from the bench, glaring a violent red and preparing to charge at the angel. He was done. This angel... the creator of the world... he could've helped him. And yet he let him live this dumb, horrible existence he was forced to call his life. And now... he would pay.

Yet before his knife touched down... something got in the way. The blood splattered, but it didn't belong to Flash. Looking up, he found his knife sticking through someone's hand. And that... was the hand of Septimus himself.

The fire demon ripped the knife from his hand and Fatch's hand, soon burning it to a crisp. The demon soon roughly grabbed the vampires shoulders, growling at him deeply.

" Fatch, I'm SORRY about what happened to you! Merek told us what happened, and we saw the memories! But there was nothing dad could've done! Please, leave him alone! "

Fatch immediately felt tears pricking his eyes terribly, soon trying to pull away from the fire demons grasp, sobbing and slipping to his knees, Septimus sighing.

" Come on Fatch. I'll take you home. Flash, please, get up and follow me. "

" Y-yes mister Seppy... "

Fatch began to PANIC at the mention of home, struggling against the fire demon. Yet in his state... his weak state of mind... he couldn't do it. He could only let Septimus drag him away against his will.

* * *

 **Oof... this was a tough chapter to write.**


	30. In need of help

**This is the last chapter. It'll... it'll be an interesting one I suppose. Hope it goes ok.**

* * *

Fatch growled as he tried to open his window, only to find it sealed close with magic. Apparently his family didn't want him leaving. They were trying very hard to keep him inside.

The prince wished they'd cut it out and just let him leave.

He could always make a run for the front door, as all the windows were sealed shut. But he'd have to move very truly quick if he were to get out the door. Which would prove difficult as he couldn't run well with this leg of his... and he was sure his siblings were prepared for him to make a run for it...

This was his only true chance to escape and end things for good, and yet he couldn't even make it to the door without someone preventing him from doing so. This was going to be tricky, and he'd have to move in complicated ways in order to pull it off. Ways he wasn't comfortable doing with his most recent injuries. The leg and the still slight dull occasional aches of his other joints. Doing this wouldn't be easy. But he truly didn't have any other choice. He needed to do this... he needed to...

Taking a deep breath he turned and walked over to the door, poking his head through it and looking around for the others, relieved when there appeared to be no one. But knowing his quick witted family they were certainly close by. Maybe he could try to sneak at first. It would be more ideal for his leg, and he really didn't see anyone.

Slowly he began to creep down the hall, looking around for signs of his siblings. He knew his parents were out. His dad going to get him some anti-depressants and his mom following along, so it was just him and his siblings right now. Him versus them. And this was a battle he couldn't afford to lose.

Looking behind himself real quick, to see if any of his siblings may have been leaving their room, he soon turned back around and gasped in shock, immediately stopping his walking when he found... Marco standing there. Arms crossed and looking determined. _' D***. '_ Fatch mentally cursed, sure he was scowling. _' Blocked off. Well he won't stop me. '_

The prince soon rushed forward, as if to tackle Marco, only to completely juke him out and turn sharply, rushing away from him. He could hear Marco calling out that Fatch was making a break for it. Meaning he no longer had the option to walk. He'd have to endure the discomfort in his leg. He could do this.

As he neared the bottom of the stairs, he found Fatima and Midnight there blocking the last few steps. But Fatch could handle this. Thinking quickly he hopped onto the railing and slid down, soon launching himself from the railing and landing behind his sisters, soon taking off running again. That was almost too easy.

He soon skidded to a stop, however, upon realizing Dusk was blocking the door. And Dusk was too tall for him to jump over. Upon finding the older approaching he came up with an idea. Make Dusk chase him, and then juke him out. Smirking a bit weakly he soon took off running through the kitchen, Dusk following just like he'd planned.

Fatch began to run circles and made many turns, trying to disorient the older truly. Especially since the older was now calling for back up. Now on the other end of the couch in the family play room, he found Katie and Keira now on the other sides of the couch, preventing him from leaving on either side. Smirking a bit he soon puffed out into smoke, turning into a bat and room rushing from UNDERNEATH the couch and between Dusk's legs, soon shifting back and heading for the door once more.

He was almost at the door. He was almost home free. He could make it...

Suddenly a blur zipped by him and blocked his path, Fatch skidding to a stop, and shocked to find the blur... had been none other than Kyle himself. His baby brother was blocking him.

Scowling a good deal Fatch began trying to wiggle his way past the small, youngest Ramirez, yet grew shocked when he couldn't get last him. Kyle was quick, and seemed to know where Fatch was going to go next. Needless to say, it frustrated Fatch horribly.

" Get out of my way, Kyle. "

Fatch snarled, watching the other closely. Kyle shock horribly yet... glared back and stood firm.

" No. "

The child spoke calmly, the older growling once more.

" I said MOVE Kyle. You won't stop me. "

" And I said NO, Fatch. "

Kyle snapped coolly back, still standing his ground.

" I won't let you kill yourself. "

Fatch could feel his blood boiling, and he barely could register what was happening anymore. He was soon right in front of Kyle's face,glowing a violent fire engine red with his fist raised. Kyle didn't move. He simply gasped and stood ridged, shaking violently. And as Fatch's fist neared... he stopped. His fist now a mere few inches from his baby brothers nose.

Fatch began to shake, slowly bringing his arm back and opening his hand back up, staring at his hand with his now normal eyes once more in horror. He couldn't believe he... he'd just raised his fist to Kyle. Kyle, his baby brother. He'd nearly struck his own brother... out of his own frustration and self loathing.

Shakily he backed away from the other, not noticing his siblings coming nearer. Slowly closing his eyes, unable to believe he'd nearly done that. Nearly hit his baby brother because of his own problems. Nearly... did something unforgivable. All because he didn't want to carry on...

He couldn't let this continue. He didn't give a d*** what happened to him, but he couldn't bring his family- his baby brother... down with him on his sinking ship.

Suddenly he could feel tiny arms around him, finally registering that Kyle... was HUGGING him. Head buried in his chest and hugging him. Fatch... could feel his heart shattering once more. His baby brother now hugging him despite the fact Fatch had nearly...

All at once the broken vampires tears broke out of the dam, quickly throwing his arms around his littlest bro, slipping tot he ground and crying his grieving broken heart out. And yet Kyle refused to faultier. He just sat there and hugged him...

He could feel a hand on his shoulder, causing him to look up and finding Dusk looking down at him seldomly. Fatch almost immediately grabbed the others jeans and clenched them tight, looking up at him desperately and crying.

" Oh Flash Dusk, I need help... "

Before breaking down once more and hugging Kyle a little tighter. And the siblings all soon hugged him as well.

Fatch had meant what he said as well. He needed help. Serious help- professional help. He was... he was finally going to take Dusk's advice. He was... going to a therapist. To a depression clinic. And he was finally going to get some REAL help. He couldn't let this happen again. He couldn't put them all through this again...

* * *

 **Oof. This was a hard chappie to right. But... so glad my Fatchy is finally willing to get some true help now. So proud of his decision. :'3**


End file.
